Always and Forever
by Digi Yo
Summary: They were meant to be together but yet circumstances tore them apart. Now when they are face-to-face again, will destiny re-unite them or will they spend their lives with a hollowness within? Taiora.
1. Goodbye

**Always and Forever**

**Chapter 1**

The tears were threatening to overflow. She was blinking them back but she knew that it wouldn't be long before they all spilled out. She pushed her auburn hair out of her eyes as she bustled about the house. He would be back soon and she did not want to make it harder than it already was.

She was thinking of the lines she had read somewhere in a book.

Her hands were trembling as she placed those papers on their bed where he would be sure to find them with her letter. He'd be broken she knew so she had tried to be as rude as possible. She was bound. She had no choice…..no choice at all…

"I am sorry Tai…." She slowly whispered.

Then the water works began to get out. She could no longer stop herself. She was hiccupping. She knew that if she waited any longer, she would not be able to go and it was a bit more than a necessity that she left as soon as possible.

She picked up her baggage and made her way down the stairs thinking of the last conversation they had had.

"_Damn it the coach has called again…. He sometimes makes me wish I had remained a regular player and not the captain…."_

"_How long will you be gone?"_

"_I'll try to get back as soon as possible." He had given her his famous smirk. Then he kissed her. It had been so long since they had been together but still his kisses were full of love and passion. "Bye Sor."_

"_Bye…."_

She opened the door and stepped into the cold night. The chilly wind pierced her. Her jacket was not enough against the cold wind. She rushed to the car and got in pulling back the tears. She glanced at their house for the last time. They had spent only two months there but she would always remember the place. And then she sped down the street. Leaving the house, leaving her friends, leaving the city….and her true love…

* * *

**NINE YEARS LATER;**

*RING*

Tai moaned as he pushed himself out of his bed rubbing the sleep out of his eyes yawning. He was thirty now yet he slept like a two year old.

He got up still rubbing his eyes and moved down the steps of his house. He went into the kitchen and barely had he begun to make coffee for himself that the phone began to ring. Tai moaned as he made his way to the living room and grabbed the receiver.

"Hey baby." The voice on the other end said.

Tai smiled at that. "Hey Violet! Wassup!"

"Nothing. Just called to remind you that we have a date today."

"I remember!" Tai said offended.

"Yeah you have an excellent memory and that is why you kept me waiting at Country Inn last week for two-no wait three hours."

"You should have called!"

"Oh! So it is my fault!"

"Cool off I'll be there!"

"You better be! Or the wedding is off."

"There are still two months. I'll win you back!"

"OK now don't you have practice?" Violet said laughing.

"See ya!" Tai said.

"Later!" Violet hung up.

Tai began the process of making coffee again. He took it out and began flipping through the newspaper. He began to check the gossip section. The first news was that Yamato Ishida's latest album was out. Tai smirked. So it was out finally. He had a copy lying with him for a month but he had barely gotten any time for it.

And right next to it the news was about him. It was regarding his and Violet's wedding. He began to read through it and then something made him stop…..for her name was mentioned there.

…_**..Taichi and Violet as sources reveal are engaged and will be married in less than two months. Taichi's last marriage as we all know with the designer Sora Takenouchi turned out totally unsuccessful….**_

He couldn't read any further. Whenever her name came around him, all sorts of emotions ran through him. He felt angered but he could never be angry with her for too long and that annoyed him. She had betrayed him. He was supposed to hate her and yet he could not. Though he still couldn't think why she had done that. Why all of a sudden as her letter had said she felt that they could not be together. He had called her and then she had said it through her own mouth. She had said that she wanted a new life. She had said that she fell in love with somebody and was gone…..forever….. If he did not hate her he still did not love her. She cheated him and he had never thought that of her. It had taken him years to accept the fact that she cheated on him. Then he met Violet and after being with her he began to forget Sora but yet whenever her name was mentioned he couldn't control himself. Violet knew very well not to mention his first marriage or Sora and so did all the other Digidestined though they had all wondered why Sora changed so fast.

Tai's phone rang again snapping him out of his trance. "Hello."

"Tai! The practice will be early today. Get here quick!"

"Alright coach. I'll be right there."

He got up and began to get ready to go.

* * *

"Finally there he comes." One watchman said to the other as Tai's Ferrari sped in through the gates of the soccer ground for the practice of the team. The World Cup was very near and they were practicing hard.

"Man, he can never be on time, can he?" The other watchman said as they saw Tai holding his arms in defeat while the coach was muttering away something to him. He moved towards the field shrugging him off carelessly.

"What has he to be afraid of? He knows nobody will kick him out of the team. They are nothing without him."

"Aw now that's a bit harsh man. He is a nice fellow. He just is a bit tardy."

"Huh….he has the perfect life. Great house, money, fame and beautiful girl. Did you hear they are getting married?"

"Yeah I saw it in the paper."

"Speaking of the paper. There was something about some designer. I did not know he was divorced."

"Oh you did not. Yeah you weren't in the country then, I suppose. Well Sora Takenouchi was a wonderful designer. At the young age of twenty one she had everything just like her boyfriend that is Taichi who was the new captain of the team. They soon got married and there was never a couple that loved like them. Anyone could tell they were in love by just looking at them."

"Then, why the divorce?"

"It was a most peculiar thing. They were happy one day and the next day she was gone."

"Gone?"

"Yeah disappeared nobody knew where she went and there were those divorce papers signed by her and he too got them registered after sometime."

"But why?"

"There were many rumors. But I heard him one day tell his singer friend….Yamato, Matt whatever….. that she ran off with somebody and left him some note or something and the papers and that was it."

"Woah!"

"Surprising but true. And mind you don't ever say anything 'bout it around him. He flares up!"

* * *

Chris woke up and looked at the clock in his room. Ten! Why didn't anyone wake him up. What about school! And then he remembered it was Sunday. He shook his chocolate brown messy hair and rubbed his crimson eyes. He stretched himself as he got out of bed and then tripped over his soccer ball.

The nine year old got up and made a face. And kicked the ball. He was only nine but he was great at the game and his favorite player was none other than the captain of the team- Taichi Yagami. People said that he resembled him a lot. And then he had noticed that he did look a lot like him except his eyes.

He had once asked his mother that did he look like Taichi then his mother had said that he resembled his father and nothing more. Chris had never met his father and his mother usually preferred not to talk about him. He knew that they got a divorce but he often thought that he and his twin sister deserved to know his name at least but his mother was sensitive regarding that and so the two of them usually refrained from bringing it up. Another thing his mother was sensitive about was Taichi. Yes she was sensitive about a soccer player! He did not know why. Maybe she hated soccer. He had assumed it to be that but yet she had never discouraged him from playing soccer. She had forbidden him from putting a poster of Taichi in his room. He did not think too much about it but he couldn't help wondering about who his father was. But he knew better than asking his mother who could get oversensitive at times. Besides Taichi his mother did not usually prefer talking about the rock star Yamato Ishida or that genius computer whizz…whatever his name was and that author who wrote some books titled 'Digital World.'

Chris made his way out after getting dressed and found his sister lying on the couch reading a book. Nikki did not resemble him at all except for their same crimson eyes. Nikki had auburn hair like their mother.

"Hey Nikk. Mom's gone to work?"

Nikki looked up from her book. "Yeah and so has _he._"

"Oh. Good."

Chris knew Nikki meant their stepfather. He was a horrible person they knew and his mother was not really happy with him. He often mistreated the two kids. When they had been younger they would complain and then there would be a big deal made by their mother. But later they began to realize that the more they complained, the more miserable Daniel-their step father- would make life for their mother. So they stopped telling her about him.

Chris grabbed the newspaper and began to rush through the gossip section.

"Nikki look Taichi's marrying Violet!"

"Really?" Nikki said getting up and ran over to look at it but in the midst he knee banged against the table and the glass of water kept on it tumbled and fell on the newspaper.

"Ow Damn it Nikki!" Chris said as he pulled it out.

"Sorry!" Nikki said. "Oh no Chris it's ruined."

Chris looked at it and sighed. "Well, at least we read the main thing." Chris said.

Chris could never be angry with Nikki and similarly Nikki could never be angry with Chris. Each other were all they had got. They knew their mother loved them a lot but they also knew that she had big problems so they shared everything with each other.

"Yeah inside would probably be all crap about some of their exes and all!" Nikki said.

And then the two of them laughed knowing little that in that newspaper among the 'exes' was the name of their own mother- Sora Takenouchi.

* * *

**Yo everyone! I am back with a new multi-chap. This had come to my mind while writing 'Love Wins All' but when I finished it my exams began and they got over today yay! I had Geography today and I hate that subject. Ugh! I can handle Physics or Chemistry or even Maths easily but things like Geography and Bio! Yeah they test my nerves. **

**Well besides Taiora there will also be major Mimato. There will be very slight Takari but not much. **

**Criticism is welcome as long as it is about the story and my writing and not some stupid Koumi-Mimato or Taiora-Sorato battle. The next chapter will hopefully be up soon! Oh and yeah I couldn't give up the name Daniel so easily. I dunno why! So I named the villain Daniel again! Well R&R!**


	2. Wild Cat!

**CHAPTER 2: Wild Cat!**

Kari brushed aside all her brown hair. They always seemed to be fluttering over her eyes ever since she discarded the clip which used to pin them but she liked them better this way now. She had just been down to take a walk down the streets the day being Sunday. She did love teaching a lot but sometimes it could get a little too hectic and she really made the most of the day. But it was not the same for her husband. T.K. had to work all days at all times. Writing never gave him a break and all the time he was found handling calls from editors or publishers or somebody.

It was around eleven in the morning and there were still some birds around. It had rained last night and the water drops could be seen on the leaf edges of the trees. And most of all there was a pleasant sort of light. Light-Kari's crest- the thing that always made her feel great and it was owing to that that she would always go for walks whenever she had the opportunity. Also, whenever she'd get the chance she'd manage to lure T.K. away from his laptop and bring him out too. He had the tendency to overwork pretty often. But Kari knew that he loved her a lot. They had just gotten married last year.

A gentle breeze was blowing steadily. It was not too cold but yet it was making Kari slightly cold-dressed as she was in shorts and T-shirt. But she was not that bothered about the breeze or the birds or the post rain scenery. She was deeply thinking about something. She had just run into Violet. She did not know why but Violet always made her remember Sora. They were a little too similar. She was glad that her brother had finally found somebody after what Sora did but the similarities between Sora and Violet could give her the creeps. The way Violet teased Tai or the way she got angry at him-it was too much like Sora. Kari had also thought that it was quite likely that it was because of the similarity between Sora and Violet that Tai had fallen in love with Violet in the first place.

After Tai, Kari had been the one most shocked to hear about Sora. Sora was never that kind of girl who just ran off. She and Tai had dated for eight years before they got married. It all somehow didn't shape up but with time Kari had learned to accept the fact that Sora was gone. Yet sometimes especially around Violet she couldn't help wonder why….. She shook her head. Nobody thought much about Sora now. It had been almost a decade since any of the Digidestined last saw her and she was just a part of their memory. Because of their adventures it was impossible to forget her but it was more like she was dead or something.

Kari finally reached her and T.K.'s house and as she was pulled out of her thoughts she realized how cold she had gotten. She quickly opened the door and rushed in glad of the warmth of the house.

"Hey you're back." T.K. flashed her a smile away from his laptop for once.

"Yeah." She said as she hugged him and his warmth added she began to feel better.

"Gosh Kari you are chilled! Seriously you'd have more sense than go out in such cold weather dressed in shorts!"

"Uh….I kinda didn't notice." Kari gave him a sheepish grin flopping down on the sofa.

T.K. rolled his eyes. "And you tell me that I am the one lost in my own world." He said flopping down next to her and pulling her closer to make her feel warmer. Kari snuggled up to him.

"Speaking of that how come you are not typing away for once."

"I thought I'd just take a break and spend some time with you…"

"So sweet of you T.K."

Suddenly the front door opened and Matt burst in.

"There goes any alone-time." Kari muttered as they pulled apart.

T.K. did not have to look at his brother's face to know that he had had a break up _again. _Whenever Matt came to his house in that way it meant a break up.

"Don't tell me Matt that Liza also broke up." Kari said.

"Well she did!" Matt said flopping on the couch opposite to them

"Twenty sixth?" T.K. said.

"Twenty eighth." Mat said.

"How come?"

"Oh Kate and Melinda."

"Yeah those with whom you broke up in two weeks!" Kari said giving him another annoyed look.

"No with Kate it was two and with Melinda it was one…. Or wait I guess it was the other way around."

"Ah! You are unbelievable! How can you play with so many girls around?"

"I don't" Matt said looking at Kari as if she had lost her senses. "They play with me!"

T.K. seeing that Kari was again about to give out something sarcastic he quickly put her thoughts in a politer manner. "Err…how's that Matt?"

"Like at first I think for every girl that she likes me and soon I realize that they just want to get known dating me. They want a rock star as their boyfriend and not me!"

"I still don't think that you should just date and ditch! Why don't you get to know them before dating?" Kari said.

"But they all so sweet and cute and sexy!"

"Pervert!"

"I am not!"

"Yes you very much are! You find every girl sexy!"

"No….just those twenty eight."

"Ugh!" Kari said rolling her eyes and getting up and making her way to her room. She could be heard muttering "Unbelievable!"

"Whoa! What's bitten her today?"

"You!" T.K. said. "Anyways bro chill you will find somebody don't worry."

"I hope!" Matt said. "Anyways I gotta head home. See ya!""

T.K. stared as Matt left. Whoa! His brother always brought a tornado when he came home and didn't go too well with Kari. He seriously wondered if his brother would stop dating fan girls and look for somebody who was actually not a fan! Since it would be only such a girl who'd not want to date the rock star!

* * *

Sora opened the door to her apartment tired. Working in some company had never been on top of her list. In fact it had been nowhere on her list even though her father had been a business man. Her father. It was because of him she was in this mess anyway forcing her children into it along with herself. She wished that when she left Tai she had known that she was about to have them. Then maybe she would have waited and left them with him before coming there but it was only a month later that she realized she was pregnant.

Yet they were her only connection to the past. Looking at Chris all she could think of was Tai. And to add more people always told Chris that he looked like 'that famous soccer star'. How was she supposed to tell him that that soccer star was his father? And Nikki admired him no less. They would definitely insist on meeting him and she could not do that. How much she wished to meet Tai herself. In the pool of her problems she needed him to prevent her from drowning. Even after nine years she had not forgotten his kisses or his warmth. She wanted him to tell her that everything would be alright.

She thought that she'd never see him again. She had hoped that he would move on and he had. But the news of Violet and him marrying was not making her feel too good. Neither was the fact that Daniel had given her some horrible news just now. Odaiba….. Daniel was transferred there and of course he was not going to leave her alone. Sora shook her head. He was not ready to see the fact that everyone from her past was there. But just as Daniel had said she would have to some way or the other ignore everyone. She had a feeling that he was purposely doing this so that he could find a reason to sue her father and torture her more than he did.

She was finding it difficult to think that she'd be so close to them…..to him and yet she'd have to be away from them. She would be so close to the life she knew. The happy, care-free life she was used to where everything was a breeze…..

"Mom!" Nikki and Chris shouted.

She forced herself to smile at them.

"Hey kids. Had a good day?" She said sitting next to them.

"Yup!" Nikki said.

"Uh…..Nikki Chris. I have to tell you something."

"Yeah?" Chris said looking at her intently. His gaze….again Sora was thankful that he was at least spared his eyes or else that gaze would be exactly like his yet with the crimson colour his expression was so much like Tai's…

"We are moving."

For a moment neither of the two kids said anything. Sora knew them well enough to see that they were thinking of all their friends and the school which they would have to leave. Sora had been through something similar and she understood but unlike her they could keep in touch. She was still wondering how she was going to overpower her temptations on being so close to the Digidestined.

"But…..Our friends….."

"You can stay in touch and you'll make plenty new ones."

They stayed quiet for awhile then Nikki spoke again. "Where are we going to go?"

Sora had been waiting for this. She knew what their reaction was going to be. She said quietly. "Odaiba."

That had the effect. All the sorrow, worries everything was replaced by ecstasy. Chris got totally hyperactive. 'Really! Odaiba! That is where Taichi lives! I wonder if I'll meet him."

"No!" Sora said and realized that she had said it a little too quickly for both the children were staring at her wide eyed.

"I mean you should not try to bother him…"

"I was not thinking about going to his house or anything. I mean if I find him in the street or anything!"

"He doesn't go anywhere without his Ferrari." Sora said rolling her eyes.

"Huh…How do you know?" Nikki said.

Sora realized that she had spoken too much. "Err…I read it somewhere."

"Oh! But still….." Chris said.

"Now Chris. Listen." Sora said. "Even if you do find him in the streets don't talk to him. You don't know what kind of a person he is. He is a celebrity and err….he might not like speaking to you."

"OK" Chris shrugged.

Just then Sora's phone rang. It was from her office. She listened for awhile and then told the kids that she had to go urgently and left.

The kids stared after her.

"Oh no!" Nikki said.

"He must be coming home." Chris said scared.

Just as he said the words they heard the apartment door open and Daniel entered.

He smiled at them. "Oh so we are alone for sometime, eh?" And his voice made goose bumps run down the two children.

* * *

Joe and Izzy were walking down the road laughing about something when suddenly Matt's Mercedes flashed past them.

"Whoa! Where is he off to?" Izzy said.

"Did he break up with Melinda?" Joe said.

"Yes and then he broke up with some girl called Kate and currently he was dating someone else…..Liza I think."

"That guy is a born womanizer."

"You can say that. I have one girl friend and I am quite happy with that!" Izzy said.

"Well I have had three break ups but twenty something is a little too much!"Joe said.

"Let's see what he does now. He is heading to the park. I love watching him after his break ups." Izzy said as he and Joe began to make their way towards the park.

Matt as Izzy expected had gone straight to the park. He couldn't quite get it. All the girls…. They all wanted him for money or fame or something like that. It was too much. Tai was lucky. No! Matt shook his head. After what happened with Sora, he could hardly be called lucky but yet he had Violet who was not dating him or getting married to him because of his stardom.

He was frustrated. Why couldn't he find true love? He walked out into the park.

"I just wish I could get somebody who'd truly love me as I am." Matt said as he made his way to the benches. And it was then that he saw her. A forlorn figure huddled up on a bench. He could see that she had her baggage with her. She was saying something to her knee…..no wait! She was sobbing or rather crying.

The park was dark and there was hardly anyone around. Matt looked at her for some time.

_But she ran away…..with that guy…..Jake or something, I suppose._

He had never liked her much. In fact he had always been annoyed with her. She was the kind of 'pink girl' who tested his patience but here she was crying and looking as if she might just die crying over there. He did not have the heart to just let her go.

He swallowed and slowly made his way towards the bench on which she was sitting and softly sat down next to her. But she was so busy crying that she did not even notice him. He gently called her name.

"Mimi…."

She still did not hear.

He called her again. This time a little louder but still maintaining a soothing tone. "Mimi."

This time at the mention of her name her head shot up. She turned at him abruptly. He saw a sort of hope in her eyes which then turned to disappointment and then he saw a sort of embarrassment flicker through her eyes which was immediately replaced by the sorrow which she had earlier had.

"M…Matt…..Is that you?"

"Now that isn't a question I am asked usually."

"Duh….of course not." Mimi said and then she stared off into space.

"Mimi…why are you here like this with your baggage and why are you crying?"

"I made a big mistake Matt. Big one." She said. She was hiccupping again.

"Hey wait don't cry!" Matt was in a total flustered condition. He did not usually deal with crying girls. They were too busy flirting with him than crying. But well of course this was Mimi Tachikawa who had never in the least bothered about him or his charm and the only girl who hadn't fallen for him.

"What happened to err…." Matt began to rack his brain for the name. "Jake?"

Immediately he realized he made a mistake.

Mimi transformed from a sorrow filled girl to a mad frantic girl. She yelled. Yes! She yelled in the middle of the park calling Jake all sorts of names which I'd rather not write.

Matt looked around tensed. The two three people that were in the park began to stare. Shit! If anyone was a paparazzi he was so screwed.

"Mimi cool it! People are looking this way."

"I don't care! He ditched me the bloody m************"

"Mimi! Come with me to my place since you clearly don't have anywhere else to go. Then you can tell me everything and uh…..over there you are free to scream as much as you like since that's my private property but please not at a public place."

But Mimi continued to yell. "No I am not going anywhere with you! I don't trust you! I DON'T TRUST ANYONE! GET THAT."

Matt was irritated and he seriously felt like just getting up and leaving her there but he knew that it was not at all safe besides among the little crowd that had gathered there he could see from the corner of his eye that there was a drunk gang and it was going to be the stupidest thing if he left Mimi there all alone.

"Mimi." He said even more softly. "I know you're upset and you need not tell me anything about Jake or what happened if you don't want to but please come with me."

"NO! NO! NO! A BIG FAT NO!"

"Darn it! You are coming! By hook or by crook!"

"MAKE ME! I AM NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH YOU!"

Matt shook his head and got up. "You very well are."

And before she knew it Matt pushed his hand under her knee and lifted her up. She continued to scream and kick and her hands were getting wild. Matt was hit by her long nails and the tips of her sandals. He was only glad that her three inch heel could not get to him though once they were in the car he did not know what all she might throw at him. His guitar was in there and it was not going to be advisable to let Mimi near it. He finally reached the Mercedes and somehow opened the passenger door and pushed her in. And his push was not too soft and for a moment Mimi did shut up but continued in an instant. "You…."

But Matt banged the door at her face as he made his way back where the crowd of around twenty people was still standing as if they had been glued to the spot. Ignoring them and praying and hoping that nobody was from the papers he grabbed Mimi's luggage and made his way back to the car. They were so heavy! He wondered what the hell she was carrying in them.

He reached his car and put her luggage in at the back. And then went over to the driver's seat prepared for another stream of swears but none came. He glanced at her to see that she was silently crying again and did not protest when he started the engine.

He glanced at his reflection in the rear view mirror. Uh..oh…. He could not get his pics clicked for quite some time unless he wanted to appear with finger nails and shoe marks all over his face.

He began to drive towards his house muttering. "Wild cat!"

As Matt's car sped away Izzy and Joe stood staring after him.

"Did you see that?" Izzy said.

"Yeah! Matt kidnapped Mimi!"

* * *

**OK so Joe and Izzy are gonna be a bit of humorous characters in this story. This was going to be quite depressing at the Taiora parts so I added humor with Mimato and these two. Oh and please please please please please review. It doesn't hurt to type a few words and believe me you will remain the same after typing the review as you were before!**

**Mimato love 4ever; **Thanks!

**Missylea; **Thanks! There is still some time to go before you know the reason!

**DaggerLy2; **Thanks! You will know after some time!

**Lilyangel003; **Thanks! Once I start a story I get so excited myself that I can't stop until I finish it! Hehe!

**Herbavore Munch; **Thanks for the PM!


	3. An Unexpected Meeting

**CHAPTER 3: An Unexpected Meeting**

Chris looked around excitedly. It had been two weeks since they came to know that they were moving and finally here they were. He didn't really like thinking about that night. Daniel had been cruel to them as he usually was but he had not been in a good mood regarding something and he had been lethal. Somehow Chris just couldn't stop himself from being rude to him especially when he said something to Nikki.

That night too he had forced them to do the household work which he had promised their mother he would do himself. In the midst of that Nikki accidently broke a plate and he screamed at her and Nikki was very near to tears. Chris could not take it and he got irritated and yelled at his step father that that work was not meant for nine year olds and he was a cruel horrid person and should be grateful that they were doing all this without complaining. And well that was it. His cheeks still hurt with the slaps.

The two kids were clearly being abused by Daniel but they did not want any more arguments or misery for their mother than what already existed. But in any case he was very happy today. The house that they had got was really nice. It had a view of the streets from his room. Nikki was really in love with the garden outside which had beautiful flowers. Choice of their mother perhaps who absolutely loved flowers-orchids in particular for some reason and there were nine rows of purple orchids.

All in all it was all great. It was on the farthest corner of Odaiba. Almost on its boundary with another city but well at least it was Odaiba where Taichi lived! Chris, despite his mother's warning had made up his mind that he would find the soccer star somewhere and talk to him. He had always wanted to meet him and now his chances had recently tripled. He was shaken out of his thoughts by Nikki's voice.

"Mom! Mom! Hello!" Nikki was saying.

Chris jumped from the window seat to look at them. The house was peaceful since Daniel had gone out. He saw that his mother was staring out of another window completely lost in her own world. He could see that she was feeling a little too sad about something.

"Mom!" Nikki said louder.

This time Sora shook out of her thoughts.

"What happened Mom? Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I was just thinking about something, Nikki. What were you saying sweetheart?"

"I was saying why are there so many orchids? I mean they are a little too many as compared to the other flowers. Can we remove one or two rows of them?" Nikki said.

"Yeah I noticed but frankly I don't care." Chris said going back.

Nikki stuck her tongue out at him which he did not notice.

She then turned to look at her mother and her eyes were well….depressed.

"It's OK Nikki but the orchids stay. I like them too much. They bring back memories….." Sora said as she looked out of the next window opening towards the garden and staring at the orchids.

"Memories? About what?" Nikki said. She hoped that it was about her father. This might help her get something out of Sora about him.

"About Ta…." Sora stopped short. She had almost said Tai. Oh no! She simply could not afford to lose herself to her thoughts like this. If Nikki and Chris knew that their father was none other than their idol Taichi…

"Ta?" Nikki said frowning.

"Not Ta Tee…."

"Huh…."

"About my teenage days. My friends and I used to meet in the orchid gardens and many a times we used to pick up the orchids out of my mother's shop and mess around with them….." Sora said hoping Nikki would buy it.

"But why did you stop short?" Nikki said.

_God! She definitely will fulfill her dream of joining the F.B.I. _Sora thought then she placed her hand on Nikki's shoulders. "Child, those were the happy days. I had not always been like this Nikki. I was a happy normal person. That is why thinking about those times…. Now run off I have a lot of work to do."

Nikki had a lot of questions but she could see that her mother was about to cry so she didn't push it any further and went looking for Chris.

* * *

"What did I do wrong?" Mimi was staring at Matt with purely innocent eyes.

Matt looked uncomfortable. It had been two weeks since Mimi had been living in his house. She seemed quite normal after the kicking and screaming of the night he had found her and well…..what had followed with Joe and Izzy. Matt didn't know if he should be amused or angry when he thought back to the night.

_**Flashback (Two weeks back)**_

"Ughh Joe this is not at all logical and I mean it! Why would Matt kidnap Mimi of all people? Not possibly for money and they are friends. This is absurd! Even Matt has enough brains that if he had to kidnap her he wouldn't do it before a crowd of people!"

"Then why did he just carry her off Izzy? Give me one good reason for that."

"Err…"

"See!"

Izzy looked around uneasily. They were in the bushes in Matt's garden and the thorns were pricking him. He did for a second have the stupid idea that Matt might have kidnapped her but the next second it seemed ridiculous. Joe on the other hand had seemed to have taken this too seriously.

Joe was planning to barge in through the windows and catch him red handed while Izzy was planning to run away as soon as he jumped in. Joe crawled through the bushes ahead and stopped by the window. Izzy followed at a much slower speed and stopped at least ten feet away from Joe.

"You will go in first." Joe said suddenly after Izzy stopped.

"What? No!" Izzy said.

"I know you are planning to run away Izzy. Now be good and go in before I push you in"

"Sorry Joe I am running away just now and you are not pushing me in at any cost!" With that Izzy made a bee line from the way they had come.

"No wait not so soon." Joe said and caught hold of Izzy's jeans and pulled him down.

"Let me go!" Izzy said.

"No No I will not." Joe said still holding his jeans.

"Um…excuse me but do you have to use my garden for err….these sorts of things."

Joe let go of Izzy and they looked up in the face of an amazed Matt. Then with horror Joe realized what it would have been looking like to Matt when he was clutching on to Izzy's jeans! He blushed a deep red.

"No! Matt it is not what you're thinking!"

"I…..hope so." Matt said.

Izzy stood up. "Matt I'll tell you what this Joe was planning. He…"

Joe got up and clapped his hand over Izzy's mouth. "It's my idea why should you say it Izzy. I was planning to surprise you!"

"By pretending to be gay in my garden?" Matt said.

"By jumping through your window!"

"What?"

"Yeah!"

Just then Mimi chose the moment to come out of the house. She had dried her tears and looked quite better now.

"What are you doing out so late at night?"

"Mimi? You are strolling about?" Joe said.

Mimi looked at him as if he was nuts. "Nice way to greet me after like what? Eleven years Joe."

"But…" Joe said looking at Izzy giving him a triumphant look then at an irritated Matt and then a confused Mimi. "That means he didn't kidnap you!"

"Kidnap me?"

"Kidnap her? Whoa! That is what you two were checking here! Seriously! I found her distressed in a park and brought her here okay? Now it is twelve at night and so you two can get out!"

Izzy started to laugh uncontrollably as Joe ran as fast as he can out of the place.

"What the heck are you laughing for?" Matt looked at Izzy.

"Isn't it amusing? Well this whole thing was Joe's idea and not mine, alright? See ya!" He too left then.

"What has happened to the two of them?" Mimi said confused.

"They have just turned into a bunch of comedians and nothing else." Matt said rolling his eyes.

_**End of flashback**_

"Matt! I am talking to you. What happened to Tai?"

"It was not your fault Mimi. It was mine. I should have told you beforehand" Matt said sitting down next to Mimi.

"Told me what?" Mimi said.

"That you must not even by mistake mention Sora before Tai."

Mimi had not known this and when Tai had been there she had asked him about her former best friend resulting in Tai giving a curt response and leaving.

"What happened?"

Matt sighed. "Nine years ago, Sora and Tai got married and were the perfect couple. But one day barely two months after their wedding, Tai returned home only to find divorce papers. Sora ditched him and had gone off with some guy. He hates her Mimi. Don't ever talk about her to him."

"But that is just not Sora! Did he never try to get to her?"

"He called her and she told him herself that he should never try to look for her and that she had gone off with somebody."

"But…. I just cannot believe this Matt."

"It's hard Mimi, I know. All of us had difficulty in believing it at first but we all accepted the fact soon. And it took Tai a really long time to move on. Now he is finally marrying another girl. It's best for him and all of us to forget Sora."

Mimi looked at him and then gazed out of the window….Similar things had happened to her,

"Mimi."

"Yeah?"

"Will you…..look I don't want you to cry or anything but will you ever tell me what happened with Jake?"

"I will when I am ready." Mimi said simply.

* * *

Tai pressed on the accelerator again. He was driving at above 100 km/hr but he would not stop. He knew it was not Mimi's fault but whenever somebody mentioned her name something began to boil inside him. He accelerated again. Not aware of anything or anyone around him 110….. Anger was pulling his nerves…..120…Why did she have to do it why why why. He loved her so much. She was everything to him and he never expected this…..130

His phone began to vibrate he put it on the speaker.

"Hello." He said gripping hard at the steering.

"Tai, stop that damn car now before you break every traffic rule in Odaiba. I am right behind you." Violet said.

"I need to cool myself. You will not let me drink too much so better be this."

"There are ways other than killing yourself to cool off. Now stop or else….."

Tai was on the outskirts of the city and pushed on the brakes. He would have gone right through the glass if it had not been for his seat belt. He then took a deep breath and got out of the car. There was hardly anyone in sight.

He saw Violet's car stop a little behind his own. He leaned against his own car to wait for her and then he saw a figure strolling about. It was a man that was definite. He began to come closer. He had black hair with brown eyes and was someone he recognized all too well.

Now the man was barely a foot from Tai and a sort of evil look came across his eyes as he smiled at him. "Tai!"

Tai looked at him with narrowed eyes and said through gritted teeth. "Daniel."

* * *

**Well as you all know I don't usually take so long for updates but life is as hectic as ever. And not even a month has passed since exams got over but tests and homework are in full swing. Besides day before I managed to break my specs and now I have to make do with my old ones whose power is too less till the new ones are made and that is giving me a headache adding to the headache which I already have due to a cold. I have a ten day holiday(whoopee!) but I have a lot to do! So I will still try to get at least another chapter up in this week. Anyways guys review and make me happy! **

**Lilyangel003; **Well they did get into some trouble because of that!

**Digidestined4life; **Thanks! Glad you like it!

**DaggerLy2; **Thanks! I am gonna try and add more humor but I am not too good with it sadly :(

**Missylea; **Thanks! There will be some Taiora soon once they meet!

**Mimatolove4ever; **Thanks!

**GiraffeShelf; **Glad you think my writing has improved! I have been really trying with it. Tai and Sora will meet soon. And Daniel is a horrid person I might add!

**DazzlingClouds; **Thanks! You are close about Daniel but there is a lot more :D


	4. Orchids

**Chapter 4: Orchids **

"Well nice way to greet me after so many years huh. No hello no hi!"

Tai resisted himself from rolling his eyes and said. "Well sorry to point out Daniel but you did the same thing just now."

"Well at least I said your name with a little more enthusiasm. You seemed ready to kill me or you even would one day if the law allowed it."

"I could do that just now whether the law allowed or not but I don't want murder on my hands." Tai replied smoothly.

"In a bad mood?"

Violet had now reached Tai and was listening confused at the not-making-sense conversation her fiancée was carrying out with this guy-whoever he was.

"Tai, who is this?" She asked him.

"Violet Daniel. Daniel Violet." Tai hastily made introductions though he clearly didn't seem too pleased to introduce Violet to Daniel.

Violet had long hair which was naturally violet in color. That was where she had got her name from. And her eyes were deep black. Her very fair complexion suited perfectly to the arrangement. She was wearing a short red dress. Apparently she had just come out of a shoot with all the makeup on her face.

"Hi!" She said.

"Well your fiancée sure is better mannered than you are, Tai. Hi Violet and I did know you anyways. Of course who doesn't know the famous model…."

"Stop making small talk." Tai interrupted him.

"Manners Yagami."

"You are so annoying!"

"I give up."

"You better."

"Guys, what is wrong?" Violet said. She had liked the fact that Daniel was going to praise her and was annoyed that Tai had interrupted. Though on the outside everyone thought that she was totally like Sora- sweet, kind and loving, on the inside she was very vain and even the slightest bit of praise from anyone could make the girl go head over heels and now one of those so wonderful praise sessions had been interrupted.

"Nothing." Tai said. "Let's just go."

"Wait. Tai I know about Sora."

Tai stiffened for a moment. Meanwhile Daniel's gaze diverted and went over to Violet's long legs exposed in the red dress.

"What are you looking at?" Tai snapped.

"Nothing!" Daniel said hastily.

"Still the same. Always has to hit on my girl." Tai murmured.

"Tai… I know about Sora."

Tai closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Violet knew that this was a too sensitive topic for Tai and quickly said. "You see Daniel it is not a topic we usually like to discu….."

"So what?" Tai suddenly said. He opened his eyes and faced Daniel. "Everyone does. It is all over the newspapers."

"How come Mimi didn't?" Violet said suddenly and then as if realizing what she just said blushed.

"Mimi is not likely to check the soccer section." Tai said not leaving sight of Daniel for even a second.

Daniel didn't even flinch slightly as most people under Tai's death glare would have done.

"I did not mean that. I know where she is. Wouldn't you like to know?"

Violet gasped slightly. She had always been scared that if Sora returned, Tai would leave her even though she knew how much he hated her now. But somehow even his hate seemed a love-like hate. And now her worst fears were coming true. Daniel knew where Sora was. Daniel was going to tell Tai where she was. But Tai's reply was such that not only was she relieved but even Daniel was caught off guard.

"You do? Great. Violet let's go." Tai said and he pushed Violet inside his car.

"My car!" Violet said.

"We'll come back for it later." Tai urged closing the door of the Ferrari.

"I am not kidding Tai." Daniel went on definitely not expecting such a reaction from Tai.

"Well if you are not then good for you."

"But….don't you want to know where she is?"

"I would rather not." Tai said moving towards the driver seat.

"But why?"

Tai opened the door of the car and looked at him in the eye. "I frankly don't care where she is or what she is doing. She cheated on me. I hate her and I want to forget about her. She is a part of my past and someone I don't want in my future. So you can be happy and sing with the information but I don't care about it."

He got in ignoring the astounded look Violet was giving him and quickly accelerated the car and left Daniel staring after him.

"My pretty wife will love to hear what you just said." He grinned to himself.

"What was all that about Tai? Who is this Daniel?"

"An old enemy. Just forget about him Violet. He is not someone you'd like to remember."

"But…."

"Alright listen. A month before Sora and I started dating he had been her boyfriend but they broke up in a very short time after which Sora and I started dating. But he would not stop stalking Sora all through the years and once in college we…uh…..we got into some sort of a big and horrible fight when he tried to force Sora into kissing him. And well while I got off totally free without a word from anyone because of genuinely being forced to take action, he was expelled for his act. He told me that he has it in for me and he will get even one day. He will make me regret it one day. He has not succeeded so far." Tai chuckled at that.

Violet stared at him. He had loved Sora so much always. Why did she do it? But anyways what did Violet care. If Sora had not ditched him she would not have got such a great guy for herself. But even though she had never seen Tai and Sora together something told her that he did not love her the same way he loved Sora. Rather, she felt that he would probably never love the same way after having been betrayed so badly. Matt had once told her that after Sora left he was totally shattered and had even come very close to killing himself. He had not gone into further detail about the incident but the words that he had wanted to commit suicide were enough to show what he felt. In a way it was Violet who had gradually made Tai himself again but still she had heard Kari tell Yolei once that there was a part of him still missing. The part which Sora seemed to have taken with herself… And that part was not likely to return.

* * *

Sora went over and sat at the window seat again. Chris and Nikki were asleep. Sora deeply regretted what she had made their life into. They would have had a happy life like any normal kid but here she had forced them into her own misery. Maybe she should have left them at Tai's doorstep or something but again they were a proof that everything in her past had been real and she could not bring herself to part with them. They were her only family and she loved them more than anything else.

Daniel was not yet home so the time was perfect to just peacefully relax and think…..and look at the orchids. Staring at those orchids memories began flooding her mind. Most couples would have roses as reminiscence flower but it seemed that the whole of her and Tai's sad love story centered around orchids….

_**Age-four**_

Sora was kicking her new soccer ball happily. She had got it after much pleadings for her sixth birthday and was trying it out. The day was very perfect. The sun shining brightly, gentle breeze- what more could she need? But then her mother had to ruin everything.

"Sora…we need to go now?"

Oh yeah she had forgotten that her mother was taking her to visit some old friend of hers who had just moved to their town.

"But I don't want to come. I want to play."

"Now come on Sora you can play later." Her mother said kneeling down to get eye to eye contact. "And besides my friend has a son about your age. She told me he also is soccer mad. Maybe you can play with him."

Sora brightened at that idea. Hardly any of her friends were soccer fans so she usually kicked at the ball alone. Now there might be somebody she could play with.

And that was how an hour later Sora found herself in the garden kicking another soccer ball with a bushy haired brunette who had chocolate brown eyes.

"You are pretty good with it! I did not know girls can play." He said.

"They very well can." Sora said and kicked the ball at him.

Tai kicked it back with much force the ball whizzed past Sora's head onto the flower beds.

"Oh no my mom hates it when I do that." Tai said.

Sora ran towards the flowers. He followed her.

"Oh Tai look you crushed the poor flower." Sora said gently picking the ball. Not much damage was done though.

"Hey how did you do that?" Tai asked.

"Do what?"

"You picked it up so nicely without hurting the flower….. I always manage to break it and then Mom gets angry."

"Oh I was just thinking of the flower." Sora said gently petting the lavender and white flower.

"You like it?"

"Yes. See it is so beautiful. It is called an orchid."

"An orshit?"

Sora laughed. "Not an orshit silly orchid."

Tai looked at her with admiration. "You know its name! Wow!"

"So what's the big thing? My mother has a flower shop so I know the names of most flowers but you know what. These orchids are my favorite."

"Well then from today they are my favorite too"

"They are because you don't know any other flowers!" Sora laughed.

"No I know roses!" Tai said defiantly.

Sora laughed harder at that and then and there a new friendship was formed.

_**Age-eight.**_

Sora and Tai were looking at the flowers in Sora's mother's flower shop.

"I like those." Tai pointed at a pretty yellow flower.

"Me too. But nothing can replace my favorite." Sora said.

"Orchids?"

"How do you know?"

"You told me. Remember? When we first met."

"Oh! You remember!"

"Yes!" Tai said proud of himself for remembering her favorite flower. "You told me its' name."

Sora smiled glad that he remembered it.

"Hey look there they are!" Tai said pointing to where the orchids were kept. "Wait here for a second!"

Tai said and went over to the cash desk where Linda, the cashier was sitting.

"Hey Linda I want an orchid. How much do I pay?" Tai said.

Linda smiled at him. "Why do you want it, Tai?"

"I want to gift it to Sora. It is her favorite flower."

"You can take it Tai. I am sure Mrs. Takenouchi will not mind."

"No I want to pay. I want it to be a proper gift."

"Alright then." Linda told him the price of one stick and he paid it from his pocket-money.

He ran over to where Sora was and gave the flower to her.

"Here it is. An orchid for you."

"For me! Thanks!" Sora said taking it.

And that was the first gift he gave her which was not a birthday gift.

_**Age-eleven**_

Sora brought herself closer to the fire. She was keeping watch that night while the others slept. And it was annoying her that Biyomon herself had fallen asleep. She looked at the pink bird Digimon sleeping next to her and felt a sudden sense of envy. She wanted to sleep too and in case any evil Digimon attacked then it was Biyomon who was supposed to fight and not her then why the hell was she sleeping so relaxed while Sora was burning the midnight oil. She was just about to lean forward and wake her up when she heard Tai's voice. "Why are you so annoyed?"

She looked up and saw Tai come and sit next to her.

"Dunno. Just weird feelings."

"Still thinking of your crest?"

"I got over it." Sora said shrugging.

"Did you really think that nobody loved you Sora?"

"I…..I guess…. But now I know that there are people who love me. My mother loves me, I know and I have Biyomon and you guys."

"I love you."

"Huh….."

"As a friend, Sora." Tai said laughing at her shocked expression. "What? You think I wouldn't be a good boyfriend?"

"It is not that…" Sora said blushing.

"Well I have got something to show you." Tai said.

"What?"

He took out an orchid from his pocket. It was almost dead but still there was a charm about it.

"You couldn't possibly have gotten it here in the Digi World."

"No. When I had gone back home after the fight with Etemon, just before I was about to return home, I saw it lying on a bench. It reminded me of you and so I just picked it up." He said and placed the flower in her hands.

"Tai…..thanks."

"I have had it with me but I am giving it to you now even though it is dead to remind you that there are and there always will be people who will love you."

And then there relationship grew stronger.

_**Age-sixteen**_

Sora checked herself in the mirror again. It had been almost a year since she and Tai had been seeing each other and their relation was a perfect one. But still today she was feeling nervous. It was their first prom and possibly the thousandth time she was looking in the mirror checking her dress. It had been chosen by Mimi and she was not really sure if it was good or not.

Just then the doorbell rang. Sora was alone at home because her parents had gone out for the night. She rushed down the stairs hoping not to trip on those damn heels Mimi was making her wear. She opened the door to reveal a gorgeous looking Tai.

"Hey beautiful." Tai said as he made his way in.

"Tai-you look great!" Sora said.

"Not as great as you." Tai said as he pulled her closer and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Thanks…."

"Oh and I got you another orchid." He said as he gave her one stick of an orchid.

"Will you ever give me a bouquet?" Sora said taking the orchid and inhaling its' aroma.

"That'll be breaking a tradition, wouldn't it?" He said.

"Aw…" Sora said and hugged Tai as he hugged her back.

"I love you."

"Love you too."

And they did mean it.

_**Age-twenty **_

Sora opened the door of the house which she and Tai had been sharing.

"Hey!" He greeted her.

Sora could see that he seemed surprisingly nervous. Not something usual for his character.

"Hey!" She said giving him a peck on the lips. "You made dinner?" She said smelling the food in the air.

"Yup! You do remember what it is today, don't you?"

"Our five year anniversary. How can I forget?" Sora said.

"Come over to the dining room. I have a surprise for you." He said leading the way.

Sora followed. "Wow! Tai this is amazing."

"I remember you said I never got you bouquets….."

The floor as well as the table had orchid petals everywhere. There was an orchid aroma candle in the middle of the table and all around the room here and there were bouquets of orchids…

He seated her at the table and they ate. Tai's cookery skills had quite remarkably improved over the years. And finally it was the moment.

Sora could still see that Tai was pretty nervous and she had guessed why. But she was not letting herself hope too far.

And then he did kneel down and opened a box of ring and to her surprise with the ring there was a single stick of orchid entwined.

"Will you marry me, Sora?"

Sora nodded with tears in her eyes. He slipped the ring onto her finger and gave her a long kiss on the lips and held her in his arms.

"Thanks for making this so special." Sora said.

And then they headed into a new future which unfortunately did not last.

With the ringing of the doorbell Sora came back to reality. Though Tai had never known this, she had each of the flowers with her. She had even plucked the one off his mother's garden. Of course then even their friendship had not been that good but she had found it 'pretty' and as a four year old 'kept it safely'. She had the flower which he presented her at her mother's shop. She had the one which he so lovingly gave her in the Digi world and that always sis make her feel that she was loved-only he wouldn't love her anymore. The one from their prom and the last one with which he proposed.

Sora opened the door not too happily.

"Hi Daniel." She murmured as she made her way back in with not as much as a glance thrown at him.

"Hey babe." Then saw that she was not even looking at him, he made a whiny sound. "Can't you ever even kiss me?"

Sora exasperatedly turned to face him. They had had these conversations a million times before. "Daniel, you should be thankful that you are getting this much. You know I can never love you. So stop pretending that we lead a happy life, alright?"

This greatly annoyed Daniel. He grabbed Sora and pinned her against the wall holding her by the arms.

"Let go of me!" Sora said.

"I won't."

"You know the fact that if I was not bound you would be lying on the floor with a pain in the gut."

"I do. But I want you to listen to me."

"I can listen without you having to hold me like this."

But Daniel pretended not to hear Sora's last words and began.

"Tai, isn't it? This is because of him. It is because of him that you won't do it with me. It is a wonder that I haven't forced you yet. Heck you won't even kiss me. We have been married for nine years. Which married couple has never even kissed once?"

"Because all married couples love each other. And we don't."

"I do."

"OK _I _don't."

"You love Tai, don't you? Well, he doesn't."

"If he doesn't, it is because of you Daniel. Now leave me alone."

"I will not. You know what? I met him today with that gorgeous fiancée of his."

Sora seemed to stiffen at his words. Oh no! He had met Tai. What crap would he have told him? But as much as she knew Tai, he wouldn't have waited to listen to Daniel of all people.

"I was about to rub the fact that I married you into his face but all I said was your name and know what he said then." He paused dramatically. "He said that he did not care where you were. He hates you. You are his past and he does not want you into his future."

Sora had tears in her eyes. She had known that this would be Tai's reaction but somehow hearing all of this that too from the mouth of Daniel of all people was heart breaking. Tai-her love-did not want her. He hated her. Well, what more could she expect and somehow it was for the better that Tai hated her and stayed out of her life for his own safety but yet….

At that point satisfied to have hurt Sora, Daniel backed off and moved to their room. Sora went back towards the orchids and cried her heart out looking at them.

* * *

"Hey Tai." Violet said.

"Yeah?"

"I am going to the florist tomorrow regarding the flowers of course so I was wondering what flowers we should have."

"Any would do Violet. Whichever you like."

"I was thinking of orchids."

"No!" Tai said abruptly and for a moment he lost control of the steering but steadied immediately.

"Tai…what happened?"

"Get any flower but not orchids. Please Violet."

"OK OK. I'll get lilies." Violet said. "But why not orchids?"

"Because I hate orchids….."

* * *

**Sorry if the chapter was too boring. I did those flashback scenes just to imply what a strong relation Tai and Sora shared. Oh and I made Violet have violet hair because that is how I saw her in my head! I mean it is possible in animes. I mean come on Yolei has purple hair and Joe had blue hair. I was wondering wouldn't it be interesting if people were born with natural purple, blue, pink or green hair? Just one of my crazy ideas! Sorry if it amazes you but crazy ideas=me. Anyways even if they were I wouldn't really see one most probably because in my country everyone has black or dark brown hair. **

**Alright crazy talk aside, don't forget to reviewwwwwwwwww! (Yes I have been cramming History all day so what do you expect from me?)**

**HerbavoreMunch; **Oh! I never knew that. I don't know much about these. I play the keyboard and the piano but I have never really been into guitars and basses. In all fanfics they said it was a guitar so I thought it was. Thanks for the review.

**Lilyangel003; Thanks**. Yup they know each other but not in a good way! Hehe. Thanks!

**Sombra; **Thanks! There will be action once Tai and Sora meet :)


	5. Just A Normal(not so) Life

**CHAPTER 5: Just A Normal (not so) Morning.**

"Ahhhh!" Matt jumped down from his bed. There was a weird sort of sound coming from outside. As if….a hundred or so things had fallen all over. At first he had thought that an earthquake or something had come but he was now sure that his house-mate for the past two weeks was up to something.

He opened the door irritated. What was with this girl? He often wondered if it would just have been better to leave her in the park. She had so terrible mood swings. She could be all laughing and giggling one minute and the next she'd be screaming…no screeching and crying. He did not know what to do with her most of the time. But however much he was annoyed with her he knew somewhere deep down that he could never have had the heart to leave her in the park in the condition in which he found her. She was still in a pretty shattered state. It seemed quite obvious that she had been through something similar to Tai…only she was taking it a bit better than him. Maybe because everyone had always known that Jake and Mimi were well never really in love. They only seemed attracted to each other and they had made a hasty decision while Tai and Sora had been made for each other from the beginning and never been hasty in making any decisions…yet the outcome was before them.

With a sigh Matt saw that Mimi was in the kitchen. Uh oh….. what the hell had she been doing there. Matt took a deep breath and entered the kitchen.

"Mimi? Is everything OK?"

But he immediately saw that nothing was alright. All and seriously…_all _his crockery was broken on the floors. To top it about twelve eggs were on the floor broken and the yoke seemed to be a topping on the cake lying spread all over the crockery. A bottle of water was also lying and water was flowing all over. And in the midst of the mess stood it's cause. Her expression was a mixture of fear, anger and pure annoyance and irritation. Anger being predominating over the others.

"Yamato Ishida! How can you be so damn careless?"

"Me? Careless? Excuse me lady you are the one standing in the midst of a God knows what which you have created."

"It is your fault!"

"My fault? I was upstairs sleeping for crying out loud. How would I broke up every bit of crockery in the house, spill water and top it with egg shells and yoke! I can assure you that I don't sleep walk."

"But it is your fault!"

"I am not a ghost either."

"It is!"

"How?" Matt said irritated so much that he felt that his head would burst.

"Alright listen. I took out the eggs and the water. Then I was looking around for the beater, so I opened that cupboard over there and then just look at the way you kept them! They all fell over me. So it is you freaking fault that you don't know how to take care of your stuff!"

"Wow great! But what the hell were you doing in my kitchen?"

"I just…I just thought that at least…I just wanted to thank you for giving me shelter and all when you could very well have kicked me out… and…..and…." He could see that her lower lip was trembling.

He was across the kitchen in two strides and was next to her. "Mimi….I…..I am sorry, I didn't mean to…..Really that was so….er…..thoughtful of you."

"I'll clean up….."

"No no!" Matt said hurriedly panicking wondering if there'd be a house left if Mimi got onto cleaning it. "I think I will manage."

"OK" She said and went off.

After sometime Matt having done with the kitchen and badly stinking of egg joined Mimi in the living room.

"Ew….Matt you sure do stink."

Matt rolled his eyes and refrained from pointing out whose fault it was.

"Matt. I…. Kari told me something….."

Matt rolled his eyes again. "Wow. I don't need to guess. I just know that she would have been bitching about me, right?"

"You surely don't get along with your sister-in-law, do you?"

Matt shrugged. "She does not approve of my….well…..lifestyle and it is something which I just can't help…. T.K. gets stuck in the middle of havocs!"

"You couldn't help having twenty eight break ups?"

"Mimi…. What should I say? I have tried to explain it to Kari so many times but she doesn't understand and misinterprets it. So I guess you won't know either, will you?"

"Try me." Mimi said smirking.

"Meems… When I start dating somebody, I…I search for love. Every time I test it… But well I guess I am not finding it in my life…. They are simply fan girls who want that fake rock star…. Not me….. They want Yamato Ishida….not not Matt….I…."

"Matt. I guess I do understand. It is hard to be betrayed." Mimi said quietly. "It is different in both our cases." She gave him an unexpected smile.

"Meems…"

"Some other time Matt." She said getting up. "Now go and bathe."

As she got up she tripped on the carpet and before she knew it she found herself lying on top of Matt her face inches from his.

He was amazed. Yes, that was the word. He had had so many girls so close to him but at the moment it felt as if it was just the two of them and nothing else. He had never had such a feeling before. He examined each part of her face. So beautiful….so perfectly set. For a second he felt anger boiling up. What a stupid guy this Jake was for ditching her. He wanted to kill him. But he was again mesmerized by her. They were in that position for a whole minute. Neither of them making any move.

Then suddenly Mimi came back to reality and got up with a start. Matt jumped too.

She got up and just said. "You are still sinking Matt."

* * *

"I'll go mad! What with three kids, work and a husband who is not likely to come back in the country for another week. I will definitely go mad!" Yolei said.

"Cool down Yolei. I am sure Davis doesn't really want to be away for so long but work is forcing him." Kari said in her best attempt to calm her best-friend down.

"Yeah..I suppose so."

"I know so."

"I hope so."

"So? What else is going on?"

"I just narrated my whole life to you in one sentence. And at the moment I am just hoping that the kids will not scare off the new baby sitter again!"

"Yolei…."

"Hi Kari! Hi Yolei!"

Kari and Yolei looked up to see Violet smiling down at them.

"Hi." Yolei said grumpily.

"Hi Violet." Kari said with a bit of a forced smile. She couldn't help but feel uneasy around Violet because of the whole her-being-too-much-like-Sora thing.

"So what're you guys doing?" Violet said taking a seat next to Yolei at the café table.

"Nothing much just….you know chatting." Kari said hastily before Yolei having found another listener could begin brooding all over again.

"Oh!"

"So what's up Violet?"

"Kari, I was wondering what's the connection with orchids?"

"Er….I didn't quite get you Violet." Kari said wondering if her soon to be sister-in-law was going a bit mad.

"Oh! Sorry I didn't quite explain myself."

This was one habit of Violet's which really annoyed Kari. She got too polite at times. Not that there was anything wrong with it but she behaved more in a way you'd talk with to strangers on a road.

"So, you see that Tai and I were talking about the wedding flowers and I suggested orchids and he went well….sort of mad…"

Kari simply stared at her. Yolei just coughed and excused herself saying that she really needed to go home before her kids created havoc.

"So?" Violet said giving a sickly sweet smile which Kari could not bear. Ugh…. She was only like Sora as long as she was around Tai. Otherwise… well Kari just could not stand her. It was nothing to smile about for crying out loud!

"_Sort of _mad Violet? It's a big deal if he went only _sort of_ mad at the mention."

"Why? Did I do something wrong?"

"Yeah but it is of course not your fault. You couldn't possibly have known…."

"Known what?"

"Just let it be. Don't say anything about them again, okay?"

"But…."

"I'll be off now. See ya." Kari said getting up and pushing off a few biscuit crumbs from her jeans.

"Kari….It's about _her, _isn't it?

Kari just gave her a slight nod and walked off.

Violet just sat there dumbstruck. What was with everyone? How close could this Sora have been that even the mention of her made them all touchy and well Tai…..He was totally another case. Even the hint of her could make him lose it. Violet was a feather head alright but even she could see that however much Tai would claim to hate her and have gotten over her…somewhere deep down he still loved her and always would. He was still having to cope with the betrayal. She hoped and hoped that Sora had truly betrayed him because if she hadn't and he somehow got to know it then everything in her damn life would go in ruins…

* * *

**Alright alright I know my crimes! Late but still dreadful chapter and almost nothing happening here but hey! I managed a Mimato moment. Anyways this was all I could manage between all the studying project work and God knows what else. Anyways just wanted to tell you guys that I am not dead! Well my next update will not be till the 20 March(yup! Those damn exam dates have come) aka the Biology board date and not one of my best subjects. Well at least first is Maths and I can handle that, I guess. Anyways I just realized that I am blabbering! And listen I know this chapter sucks but something MAJOR is going to happen in the next chapter. I won't tell it now! You'll have to wait till March. I am in a good mood today since tomorrow is my last project and my sixteenth birthday is in a week(20 December) OK well see ya soon! Don't forget to review!**

**PS: Is it just me or has there been a major drop in all Taiora and Mimato stories or as a matter of fact all romances?**

**Dazzling Clouds; **I know! I feel bad for her myself!

**Missylea; **Thanks. Sorry if that was weird but I will explain it in a later chapter. Glad you liked the flashback scenes. I was pretty nervous about them but I want this story to be a bit longer than the rest so I added them.

**Angel9979; **Thank you!

**Lilyangel003; **Thanks!

**GiraffeShelf; **Yup! She is. And yeah there will be many clues in the later chapters.

**Everyone, the above was written yesterday. Today, at school we had some bad news. A classmate of mine is suffering from blood cancer. It was announced today in the assembly. It came as a big shock. I did not really know her very well and we had hardly ever talked but I am in a very shocked state at the moment. And I request all of you to please pray for her to get better. Thank you!**


	6. More Meetings

**CHAPTER 6: More Meetings**

Nikki was always glad whenever she could help Sora. She knew how much stressed Sora was those days. Something about moving to Odaiba had made things worse for her. Since the summer had begun she and Chris had not met any other kids since of course the school was closed and the remote area where they were living…..

Well anyways so Nikki had offered to get the grocery and other stuff from the super market. Chris was off somewhere on a walk. Walk indeed. Nikki knew that despite what their mother told them Chris was still looking for opportunities to meet Taichi. It was wrong. She herself was a huge fan of him but it would be idiotic to try to speak to him in the streets. And besides why the hell would a guy like him be interested in a nine year old.

Huh… with that she suddenly realized that she had taken the wrong turn and had entered some lonely sidewalk. She began to retreat back when she heard two people – a boy and a girl-arguing. She knew it was wrong of her to eavesdrop but something about the voice -the boy's voice seemed familiar. She slowly turned around and round another bend she saw them.

A girl with honey colored hair and light brown eyes was arguing to a boy who had his back to Nikki. She could see that the boy had blonde hair.

"Oh come on Matt." The girl was saying. "It was a freaking accident. Besides we were here in the first place to compensate for the loss of your kitchen!"

"Like that was so my fault." Matt said. Nikki was not being able to place the voice. Matt… She had never heard the name.

"God! Are you not so pathetic?"

"The only reason I ever agreed to actually walk into the bloody _supermarket _that too with _you, _was on one simple condition that I wear my goggles and hat at all times and nobody should get a glimpse of me! You literally created a stampede at the place! And that is why I don't just walk into places but prefer the more sophisticated ones."

"AA I have had enough! We have been arguing enough for …."

But Nikki did not here. Of course in the section where they put the crockery and all people had been running a lot and a lot of people were trying to get in there. Something about a singer being there. Singer….voice…..uh…oh Nikki was able to place the voice finally. It belonged to Yamato Ishida. It was him! She wanted to move back but suddenly the girl with him saw her and said. "Hey! What are you doing?"

Yamato…..Matt… turned around with an irritated expression that somebody had been listening on to their conversation. Nikki terrified that she was in real trouble and wondering what Daniel might do to her if he found out before her mother began to back away but something in the expression of Matt and the girl stopped her.

They were staring at her with wide eyes. She had not anticipated this. Why were they looking at her with that peculiar expression?

"I….I am really sorry. It's just I thought that I had heard your voice…of course you are Yamato Ishida… And I guess that is why I stopped. I didn't…..I mean…."

Nikki could see that they were not following. They were still staring at her. It made her scared. Suddenly the girl said. "Matt….. She she looks…."

Matt did not seem to be paying any attention to the girl. "What is your name?"

"Nikki." She stammered.

"Surname?"

"Take…Oh no I am late!" Nikki suddenly exclaimed glancing at her watch. If Daniel had gotten home before Sora… "I am sorry I need to go….. Nice to meet you and I am really sorry about what happened earlier."

"Hey wait…" Matt called running after her. But Nikki had already disappeared round the corner and was lost in the crowds.

Seeing the crowds Matt immediately retreated back towards the deserted sidewalk. He did not want another stampede. Oh blow being famous.

Mimi was still there transfixed to the spot. "Matt…she said Take…..It couldn't have been…"

"Takenouchi." Matt finished.

"She looked exactly like her. A replica."

"It was most likely that she was her daughter."

"But maybe it was a co-incidence….."

"How many auburn haired crimson eyed girls do you see walking around Japan? And even that how many of their surnames begin with T-A-K-E and how many of them just 'happen' to look like my best friends ex-wife who happened to ditch him."

Mimi could not talk about it for a while. Then she said "If her daughter is here…..That means that she must be here too."

"Obviously." Matt said giving her an annoyed look. "But that is not what I am bothered about."

"Oh of course. You must be thinking about Tai. It might not really end well if the two come face to face, would it?"

"Are you as stupid as you behave?"

"Excuse me!"

"Didn't you notice something else?"

"What?" Mimi snapped.

"She was about nine years…maybe a little less but around nine."

"So…." Then Mimi stopped as she realized what Matt was implying. "You..you don't think that….that she is Tai's daughter?"

"She may be or she may not be. She looked a lot like Sora but I did not see any of Tai's features. It could be him or it could be whatever guy she is with at the moment or was….." He said darkly.

"Matt!"

"What ? It's true. They had been together eight years Mimi…."

"I know but we mustn't draw conclusions, alright?"

There was some silence as the two stood there thinking about this strange encounter with the girl.

"We should tell Tai Matt."

Matt looked at her as if she had lost her ears or something.

"What? Are you mad? Oh wait that you are but can you seriously think this?"

"Why? What is the problem?"

"Oh come on Mimi you saw him that day. I can hardly walk in his house and say 'Hey Tai wassup. I just happened to meet a strange girl in a sidewalk while arguing with the oh so stupid guest at my house and she happened to look exactly like your past love and we were wondering if you could be her father?' Sounds beautiful doesn't it."

"Oh stop it you. You can't just keep this information to yourself, can you?"

"No. I can't." Matt said frustrated.

"Then…."

Matt shifted uncomfortably. He did not really know what to do. Argh why did these things happen! He couldn't possibly tell Tai. It was now that he was settling in. And for all that they knew the girl…Nikki might not be Sora's daughter at all. On the other hand it would just be totally wrong to not tell him. If Nikki was really his daughter and Sora had been hiding this fact from him, then he definitely needed to know. Sora had no right to hide it from Tai.

"Listen." Mimi said. "Let's go talk to Kari."

"Kari? She is really the last person I want to talk to just now Mimi."

"Matt, stop being so egoistic and see sense. Kari knows Tai better than any of us and she will really know how to handle the situation so let's just come on." Mimi grabbed the goggles and hat and thrust them on Matt and caught him by the wrist and dragged him out.

* * *

Chris was having a great time trying new soccer techniques with his ball in the park. It was getting late and there was hardly anyone in the park. He had gotten late in getting out thanks to the alarm getting broken and he getting up late in the afternoon and so he was unable to find anyone his age in the park. And he did doubt that anyone would actually come to this ancient park in this deserted region near his house.

But yet he was having fun with the ball. He had realized that he was a natural at soccer. He also knew that his mother could not possibly have had any love for the game. (Of course he did not know the fact that both his parents were excellent soccer players) He always fancied that his father would have been a great player. Huh….. He got tired of dribbling away and moved and stood close to the entrance of the park watching the almost empty was a beautiful evening and there was a pleasant breeze. It seemed that it might rain later that night. Chris wasn't that big a rainy fan except when it got him out of school but he knew that Nikki absolutely adored rain.

And it was then as he stood there thinking of his sister that it happened. The street had mostly been clear at the time with hardly any cars. But just then Chris heard the speeding of a vehicle. He peered over to see who was driving at such a speed. A Ferrari came zooming that way and suddenly as if forcibly it stopped. The glass was black tainted so he could not really see inside but he could guess that such a break would have given the driver quite a jerk. The driver's side was opposite to Chris. He saw the door open and he heard somebody yell.

"Damn it Izzy. Listening to your idiotic gabble about some weird stunt you pulled in Matt's garden, I think I might have hurt my baby!" The man was saying.

He had still not gotten out. It seemed that he was checking something inside the car.

"No not Violet! My Ferrari!"

Chris' heart beat quickened. Violet! Ferrari!

In a second his hope was confirmed as the man in the car got out. And of course it was him. His hair pointing in all directions surrounded by his trademark goggles. Dressed in a very casual jeans and jacket was his idol…Taichi Yagami.

"Oh whatever!" He was saying into the phone. "It isn't a wonder Matt was so pissed off at you two. In his garden! Honestly guys. The roof would have been a better idea."

He paused as the person on the other end…Izzy…said something and opened the bonnet of his car.

"I really still can't get how you two thought that Yamato Ishida will kidnap a girl. And no other girl but Mimi Tachikawa! I mean isn't dating twenty six enough or you guys want him kidnapping some too."

Another pause.

"Twenty-eight then. Really that guy has a women magnet on him. Anyways Izz. I think that I may not have done anything to the car so you are spared. The combustion engine is damaged I suppose. Gotta call Greg to take it away to his garage. Bye."

With that he turned and suddenly he looked at Chris staring at him open mouthed.

"Er….there are a lot of insects you might want to close your mouth."

Chris quickly shut his mouth embarrassed. "I…I….."

Tai realized that he had made the kid nervous. "It is alright. Actually I have had that experience. So….. Why don't you come into the park I don't really want to stand here. People do go crazy when they see me." He said kindly.

Chris, unable to believe that this was really happening followed him in.

Tai just literally fell on the bench. "I just came from practice. I am really tired just now."

Chris just stared at him. Now, seeing Tai up close, he could realize why a lot of people said that he resembled him. Those people of course had only seen his pictures but he was seeing him up close. He actually looking him felt as if he was related to him or something. Except the eyes, which were brown for Tai everything right from the very same shade of hair to the same nose, shape of the face and even the way he sat was the same as Chris.

"Why don't you sit?" Tai said seeing that the kid was excessively nervous.

Chris sat still not taking his eyes of Tai. "I am a huge fan of yours." He suddenly blurted.

Tai smiled in a non-humorous. "Yeah, I guessed that much."

"You don't seem too happy about it." Chris found himself saying. Ugh…he had imagined this meeting so many times but it was not at all going the way he would have liked it to go. It seemed that his tongue was acting of its' own accord.

"Don't misunderstand. It has nothing to do with you. Its' just that when some things happen which you never expected…. Let it be you won't understand. Just know that I hardly care for fame anymore."

"Oh." Chris said.

"So, are you a team fan?"

"I am but…"

"Yes?"

"It is you in particular. My sister and I always seem to find you very fascinating."

"You look a lot like me." Tai said and suddenly he looked straight into his eyes and he saw a bit of… confusion flash through his eyes.

Chris turned away from him and began to look at a cluster of birds. They kept jumping about and it was getting difficult to follow them."Many people have told me that."

He looked at Tai. He still seemed a little confused. But there seemed to be a look in his eyes as if he had received a very nasty surprise.

Chris turned away and tried to count the birds. Ugh…they were so close to each other and kept jumping up and down. Er…..seven!

Tai then said as if it was taking him a lot of effort. "How….how old are you?"

There were seven birds! Yes!

"Seven!" Chris exclaimed. It had been difficult to count them!

"Oh!" Tai said and he let out a breathe that he had been holding. He seemed immensely relieved. "Oh you are seven years old."

Huh…. Chris got out of his trance. Seven? No he wasn't seven years old. He was nine. But…the birds…. He had met Tai after so much wanting and wishing. He couldn't let him think he was a total nutter by telling him that he had been counting birds and had even exclaimed their number. Nine or seven….what difference did it make and besides Tai was now talking about something else.

"You play?" He said eyeing the ball lying near him.

"Er….yeah. I used to play at my old city with my friends. We just moved to Odaiba. School of course is off for the summer and we live in a quite deserted area, so I don't know a lot of people around here and that is why I was just dribbling about."

"Let's see you then."

"I…you want…to…see…..me?" Chris said in awe.

"Yeah. Why not?"

Chris was completely overwhelmed that Taichi, _Taichi Yagami_, wanted to see him play.

"You..you don't….I mean… I am not that good or anything."

Tai laughed. "Its' okay. I am not expecting you to play team standard or anything. I just want to see how you play."

"You don't have to waste your time." Chris muttered.

"I am not. I don't really have anything much to do and I am here till my friend Izzy sends the mechanic since as you saw my car has broken down."

"Alright." Chris said his heart thumping against his chest.

He slowly picked up the ball and showed him some of the tricks he had taught himself while others which he learned at school.

"You're awesome." Tai said really surprised at the young boy's talent. "You are a natural at this."

"Thanks." Chris said. He was overjoyed. He felt like singing and dancing right there. Taichi, his idol, the captain of the soccer team was praising him. Just wait till Nikki heard this.

"Hey, you could do with a bit of training besides whatever they tell you at school, I mean if you want..we could meet here every day for an hour or so….."

"Yes!" Chris all but yelled. "Yes. I'd love that. I can't believe my luck! I have always wanted to meet you. And today I not only get to meet you but you actually want to train me…."

"Alright! Alright! Kid calm down." Tai said laughing at his enthusiasm.

Then suddenly something seemed to go through the kid's face. Was it….fear? Tai wondered.

"W….what time is it?" He asked.

"Its' six fifteen" He replied.

His eyes widened but he got a grip on himself and said. "I better get going. It is getting late. See you tomorrow at….."

"How 'bout five for tomorrow and then we'll see about other days."

"Great. See you later. Bye." Chris said running towards the exit.

"Hey. Wait. What is your name?"

"Chris!" He called as he disappeared from view.

Tai stared after the boy. For a minute there he had thought…. All he could say was that he was glad that the boy was just seven…..

* * *

**Yes guys! I am back back and back and I am all set to complete the story. I managed to do the boards! Whoopee! And no worries about the results till May.(Though school begins on 4****th****…ugh)**

**And well what else…. I began to work on this as soon as I could. They were over on 20****th**** and I screwed up Biology big time(never expected it to go well) and I am glad to finally drop it this year after four years of torture. (Only five subjects to study this year! Yes!) The other exams ranged from good to average but nothing too bad(except Biology…but I guess you got that!). Anyways the major portion of that day was spent in sleeping and the next day I was at a mall the whole day with my friends and then the third day I was watching a movie and then finally I am done with this. I spent the fourth whole day and a major part of today on this so if you still don't get it reviews are highly appreciated.**

**Now, speaking of reviews. Seriously guys, I was gone for around four months and I find only three reviews? Does the story suck that much? Well I am planning to update in a week but only if in a week I can again get three reviews. If not then the story goes on hold till I get at least five reviews. If you have read my other stories you know that though I am always begging for reviews I don't usually do this kind of stuff but seriously guys, there is no point in working so hard and spending days on a fic when people cannot even give it two minutes time to write a few words. So that is that. I really love this fic and I trust that you too want to know the whole deal with Daniel so don't make me lose interest in it because if I do then…well end of story. (Sorry that was a bit harsh. I didn't really mean it to sound that way….but hey, I was annoyed!)**

**Anyways thanks to the three awesome, wonderful people who reviewed!**

**Missylea; Thanks! The Mimato moments been my favorite of all the Mimatos I have written except maybe the ending of 'Roses and Thorns'.**

**MimatoLove4ever; I can understand about hecticness! Thanks a lot!**

**Ang91; Thanks! Daniel will get what he deserves pretty soon!**


	7. Face to Face

**CHAPTER 7: Face to Face**

Chris hurried up the gravel path leading to his….correction….Daniel's house. He had already fallen over twice but he kept running hoping and praying that his mother was home or else Daniel was not home. He was panting with exertion. Oh how could he have forgotten about the time? He knew he was barely ten minutes late but Daniel could have a nasty temper when he wanted at even the slightest of opportunity to exert it.

Beads of sweat ran down his forehead as he made his way to the house on the hot June afternoon. He peered towards the garage. There was only one car and he felt his stomach grow tight with fear as he looked at Daniel's car. He stood there for a moment breathing heavily trying to calm himself. It was going to be a horrible end to a wonderful day.

Trembling, he opened the door of the house. Nobody was there in the living room. His heart was hammering against his chest as he slowly and carefully trying to make no sound edged towards the stairs. He moved carefully up and reached the room. He sighed with relief and just as he placed his hand on the door knob a chilly voice made his hair stand up and the adrenaline induced feeling came back to him.

"Late….are we?" Daniel said.

"It….it is just ten minutes." Chris stammered.

"Ten minutes, eh. But late is late Chris."

He said towering over the little boy menacingly.

"You do know that it is for your safety that I want you home at this time."

_Safety my foot._ Chris thought. _As if you give a damn about what happens to me and Nikki._

"Daniel…..I…I just didn't notice, alright."

"Well, I'll make you noti…" Daniel stopped short as he heard the front door open.

Chris could have laughed with joy as within minutes he saw his mother appear upstairs. She looked between the two. "Is there a problem?"

Before Chris could say a word. "Oh no I was just you know talking to Chris." Sora gave him a look of plain and unhidden disgust and turned to Chris. "Chris, everything is alright?"

"Yes Mom. I…I am fine. I'll get going." Chris said but instead of going to his own room he went into Nikki's room.

He could hear some screams between Daniel and Sora. They were arguing…again.

"Hey." Nikki said as she saw him come in.

"Hi." Chris said. On his way back he had decided not to tell Nikki about the meeting with Tai. Not because he didn't trust her or anything but he knew that she would disapprove of him disobeying Sora and constantly lecture him about it. He knew she wouldn't tell on him but she might let it slip and then there'd be unnecessary trouble and besides he did not want Nikki constantly telling him what was wrong and right.

"Why're they shouting again?"

"No idea." Chris said. "Daniel must have done something to piss off Mom again."

"Chris. I have been wondering why Mom married Daniel."

"Huh…"

"I mean it is obvious that they don't love each other. What could be the reason that she left Dad and married this jerk?"

"Now that you put it that way…." Chris said thinking deeply. The shouting outside died down. Apparently the two had gone their separate ways.

Suddenly Nikki let out a gasp. Chris looked up at her to see that she had lost a lot of color from her face.

"Nikks, what happened?"

"I….I was just thinking, we always thought that our father was a good person."

"Yeah?"

"But what is he wasn't so good. I mean why would Mom leave him for this poor excuse of a man? He has had to be worse than Daniel. Maybe…..maybe he was abusive or something or….."

"No he wasn't." A voice startled them both. Unknown to them Sora had heard the last part of their conversation. She made her way into the room and sat down beside Nikki. "He'd rather die than hurt or let anyone hurt me."

Chris and Nikki looked at her awed. It was the first time they had heard her speak of their father.

"And he was hundred times a better person than Daniel ever will be." She said quietly.

"Mom what was his…."

"I can't tell you his name just now Chris. But I will one day when you and I both are ready."

There was silence for a while. "Why did you leave him to marry Daniel?" Nikki slowly said.

Sora paused thinking for a while before she answered. "I didn't have much choice sweetie. I'd never have left Ta….your father if I had it my way. I loved him and I….still do." She ended in a whisper and got up and left the kids.

She stared out of the same window for a long time looking at the orchids. "I love you so much Tai…." She whispered.

* * *

_The next day._

"Are you two serious?" Kari asked eyes wide.

"No. We were joking." Matt said.

Mimi gave him a look and said to Kari. "Yes Kari, we are very much serious."

Kari looked at Matt incredulously and turned back at Mimi. "If it is his daughter…"

"This is bad." T.K. muttered placing his hand around Kari.

"Maybe she really wasn't Tai's daughter. I mean as much as I know about Sora behaving like an outright bitch, she would at least have told him that she was _freaking pregnant!"_ Kari said feeling her temper rise.

"Maybe she realized only after she had left." T.K. said in a small voice seriously afraid of his wife's temper.

"OK Fine! She realized after she left but at least she should have told him that she is about to have his kids! She couldn't have hidden it from him for like what? Nine years. Nine bloody years!"

"You never know." Matt said ignoring T.K.'s gestures at him to stay shut.

"Oh you are one to speak." Kari said.

"Well, if it hadn't been for me we wouldn't even know about her. It was my voice she recognized and stopped and oh Ms. Beauty Queen here was even unable to take her brain to the point that she might be your brother's daughter!"

"Excuse me…..I was more intrigued by the fact that Sora might be around." Mimi said jumping to her defense.

"Yeah, right. As if anyone gives a damn about that."

"Matt, I told you to stop being judgmental."

"You cannot tell me what to do."

"I was not. I just meant you are being too harsh on her."

"Harsh? I saw Tai after she left him. I saw how broken he was."

"I understand that Matt…."

"NO YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND. We were the ones dealing with him. We had been trying to get him to live life like he did. He attempted to kill himself Mimi. All because of that one person."

"Matt maybe you don't yet know everything."

"Oh right. Do you? Must have learned something while you were hooking up with that pathetic boyfriend of yours who left you on the streets!"

Matt immediately realized that he had gone a bit too far when he saw the horror stricken look on Mimi's face. There was a pin drop silence in the room. Slowly tears began to appear in Mimi's eyes.

"Mimi…I…."

But she did not bother listening to him as she got up and ran out of T.K. and Kari's house.

"Now see what you've done," Kari snapped at him.

"I am sorry about it okay. It was a mistake. And now if you don't have anything to slander me with I guess I'll go and look out for her before she does something stupid."

With that Matt too stormed after Mimi.

"Uh….oh." T.K. said. Then seeing the anxious look on Kari's face he said. "I am sure she'll be fine Kari. Matt'll find her."

"I hope so." Kari said.

"So, well what are you thinking about this whole Nikki issue."

"I am not sure T.K. I guess I will have to think about it."

T.K. nodded.

"Why is life so hard?" She said burying her face into T.K.'s chest.

"Because it is life." T.K. said.

* * *

Mimi ran as fast as she could, blinded by the tears. She ran and ran. Matt…..the one person she had come to trust after her horrific past had quite literally scorned at her. She felt her world falling apart. How could he?

She had begun to open up to him. She had even trusted him so much that she had been planning to tell him about what happened with Jake but he ruined everything.

"_Hooking up with that pathetic boyfriend of yours who left you on the streets."_

The words rang again and again in her years. Reverberating through her ear drums. It hurt her head. She wished that for a few minutes she could block out all emotions. Her throat hurt due to the lump which had formed there.

She went on running not bothering that people were staring at her tear-stained face and red eyes. She attempted to wipe of her tears but they came back again and again making her give up finally.

She ran and ran until she reached a secluded alley. With a jolt she realized it was the same one where they had met Nikki the previous day. Just like yesterday, the place was completely deserted. She collapsed on the hard concrete floor and hugged her knees close to herself. Crying her heart out, feeling the same way she had felt almost a month ago when Matt had found her in that park.

Suddenly, the voice of a glass bottle falling and breaking alerted Mimi. She saw a figure approaching. Due to the dazzling effect of the sun, she could not see his face clearly but she could pretty well make out that the man was badly drunk. She hastily got up and tried to make her way past him and as she did his face came into view.

Mimi gasped. The fear had become evident in her eyes and her stomach and throat felt as if she had swallowed a whole block of ice. Her breathing became very fast as she stared horror stricken into his face.

His face broke into an evil grin which would give the Disney movie villains a run for their money.

"Mimi… It has been a while." He said drunkenly.

"J..J…Jake." Mimi stammered.

* * *

Tai was never one for walks. For one thing he hated leaving his Ferrari behind and for another the people went berserk on seeing him. Seriously…..couldn't anyone give him a break? All he hoped was that at the time he had called Chris, the park would be empty, since he really could not deal with another stampede, though honestly Matt had created more than enough yesterday. It even made the papers.

Huh…But well today he had to go get his Ferrari from the mechanics. He sighed. He had pulled up the hood of his jacket hoping that nobody would see him… It was after all early morning and school being off, the streets were all empty…..still better safe than sorry. At that he made his way into the mechanics.

"Here. There was just a problem with the gears ma'am."

"Thanks Greg." Sora said. "And how much would that be."

"Hey, Greg. Is it done?"

Sora froze at the sound of his voice. It had been years later that she was hearing his voice but it seemed just like yesterday….He was here….

Sora snapped out of it. Tai could not see her.

"How much?" She asked him urgently. Greg told her before he called back. "I am here Mr. Yagami. It is almost done. It is inside."

Sora thrust the money into his hand and got ready to get straight inside the car when he came into view….. And that stopped her right there. Her brain was telling her to move as fast as possible but something in her heart stopped her from moving as she stared at his perfect face after so many years. He hadn't changed though his eyes were missing their usual shine. And at that moment she felt that she needed him….needed him more than anything else.

Tai had still not seen her but he had walked around the car which was placed right next to her. He was talking with Greg and after a minute Greg left.

Sora's hart was thumping so fast she felt as if her arteries might burst. Her mouth had suddenly gone very dry as she stared into him and then all of a sudden he turned towards her and his chocolate brown eyes bore into her crimson ones and she just heard his sharp intake of breathe before getting lost in his emotionless eyes.

* * *

**Mwahahahahah….. I am evil. In one chapter I give you not one but two cliffhangers! Now hang on till next week when I update. **

**Oh and by the way I really created a bombardment with the authors note last chapter. I mean five reviews in one day and six in a week! Really! Thanks guys! Anyways it'll be reviews which will make me right so just press on that button and type away folks!**

**I know I have lost it since the exams got over! I have never been happier! Anyways school the day after or rather since it is one in the morning tomorrow. Seriously we deserve a break after the one year of torture. Even the books aren't available yet in the market. (Yay! My dream! School without studying! Party!) Dunno what they want to do with us though...OK Shuttin up now(Do I talk too much?). Oh and review guys...Alright seriously shutting up...**

**Yunaxxshadow; **Thanks! Yup! I'll update as soon as possible. Honestly this story excites me too!

**Herbivore Munch; **Whoa! Relax! Daniel will get what he deserves but in a well non-violent manner!

**Appealtoreason; **Thanks for the review! I'll keep it coming!

**DutchGirl; **Thank you! I will!

**Missylea; **Yeah the timing couldn't have been any worse. But I am evil!(Sorry I just gotta new craze!) Thanks! Oh and you'll get to see that next chapter.

**Angel9979; **Thanks! Glad you think that. Yup! Chris didn't realize that his age made all the difference. Chris really looks a lot like Tai. I got the idea a bit from Harry Potter where Harry looked exactly like James and in a fanfic I was reading that was how they recognized him. And you will see his reaction in the next chapter!


	8. Stay Away

**CHAPTER 8: Stay Away…..**

Mimi rapidly began to take steps backwards. She had to get out of here. Once she got onto the main road, everything would be fine. He was not attempting to move as he just stood there giving her the evil grin. This was scarier than if he had actually been moving. Mimi knew his moves and she knew that he would pounce on the first chance he got and therefore she did not try to move her eyes away from him.

Somehow she knew it was useless to try to escape, he would get her. Oh why had she ever entered this place, firstly. And then it happened. She couldn't say she was surprised for she had been expecting it to happen. He suddenly grabbed her and pushed her against the wall.

"Leave me alone…." Mimi said through gritted teeth speaking much more bravely than she felt and looking at him directly in the eye. She knew it was impossible that he would leave her alone just like that.

"And why sweetie, would I do that?"

"I don't care why. You are an evil moron and I am never ever coming anywhere near you."

"You are near me." He said leaning closer onto her. Mimi pushed her head against the wall to avoid any contact with that excuse of a man.

"Stay away." She said.

"You shouldn't have run." He said and there was a flicker in his eyes which Mimi knew all too well. It filled her with anger, thinking about all that he had done to her.

"You are right." She said. "I should not have run away _with_ you in the first place. But the one correct choice I made in life was running away _from _you."

He gripped her tighter. "You cannot run away _from _me."

"Oh yes I can." And she kicked him with her knee in the part where it hurts.

He recoiled back, astounded, not expecting this as she ran off out of the place.

It was raining. Hard. Things couldn't have been worse , could they? The rain had occurred so suddenly that more or less the entire place was deserted. Oh curse her luck. The supermarket would be the best place to run to and as she whirled round towards the opposite direction she saw that Jake was running out of the alley towards her. Going towards the market would mean running straight into Jake. She swore and turned towards the other side not sure which way to go.

Her clothes stuck to her as did her hair getting thoroughly drenched in the rain. She was shivering because of the cold but she was definitely not giving up. She was not going back to that life. How she managed so far without slipping she did not know but after running for about half a kilometer she felt her legs going numb. She could hear Jake's footsteps getting nearer and then it happened and she did slip. It happened as soon as she took a sharp turn to the left. She shut her eyes tight.

A surge of panic swept through her. That was it. She lost.

She felt arms grab her and stop her from falling. Jake must have caught her. She would have to go back to the hell which she had just left. But one minute…the way the arms were supporting her…they were definitely not Jake's. It just wasn't a rough touch like his. The arms round her were gentle and soft. And finally when her holder spoke it was definitely not Jake.

"Oh God! Mimi, what the hell happened?"

Matt seemed utterly panic stricken. Mimi slowly opened her eyes to find Matt supporting her. If it hadn't been for him holding her, she doubted she'd be able to stand longer.

"What is it?" He said shaking her harder.

Mimi somehow managed to stand properly. Yet Matt kept one arm firmly round her waist.

She looked at him. In the rain he looked…..well there was no other word for it…totally hot. His shirt was clinging on to him totally drenched and wet. Water dripping down through his blonde hair across his face and neck. And he himself looking absolutely windswept. It was a perfect image in short.

"Has he…..has he gone?"

"Gone? Who?" Matt said.

"Jake…."

"He was here?" Matt asked sharply.

Mimi nodded slowly biting her lip. As she began to get a grip on herself the reason why she had left T.K. and Kari's house and what Matt had said began to come back to her. She felt tears appear in her eyes again which she blinked back furiously.

Matt left her there for a second but was back immediately. "There is nobody around for miles Mimi."

Mimi squeezed her eyes shut tight and leaned against the wall not holding back any tears. "He must have heard you and gone…" Mimi said softly. Her fists were clenched.

"Mimi…..please please don't cry." Matt said quietly.

She looked into his eyes. His statement was similar to that which he had said the first night they had met in the park about twenty days back but today it was different. That time it had been a panicked one. He had been trying to cool off a hysterical girl but today it was almost as if…he cared.

"Look…..I…I am really sorry. I….never meant any of that. I was just annoyed and angry and I just said stuff without thinking. I didn't mean it. Really, I didn't." He spoke out suddenly.

And before Mimi knew what she was doing she had flung herself into his arms again. Matt was amazed at first but slowly relaxed and did not attempt to push her away and allowed her to cry in his chest as he just soothingly rubbed her back.

"You're a mess." He said finally. "Come on. Let's get you out of here."

Mimi nodded slightly her face still buried in his chest.

* * *

Sora felt something grip at her heart as the emotionless eyes began to change and she saw coldness appear. She had never seen Tai look at her…..or at anyone for the fact with that look….look of pure hate. She pulled herself away from his eyes to look at his face. It seemed he was going through immense pain.

"Tai." She blurted without even thinking.

He seemed to be going through some sort of internal struggle. Finally he said. "Yeah?"

Sora was taken aback. It wasn't the voice she was used to. It was something….just like his expression…..cold.

He noticed her expression but stayed shut not changing his mask of indifference.

Sora did not know what to say next. He had every right to be mad at her. It was actually a wonder that he even spoke a word to her. She couldn't have expected anything better. Yet while it was happening, it made it worse. Maybe it would have been better to have just gotten in the car and fled the place but the urge to see him one more time after almost a decade had been too strong to overcome.

"What do you want now…Sora?" He said.

The way he said her name…it just reminded her of the old times. Although the first part of his statement was filled with fury somehow the way he said her name made her feel oddly happy. It was like they were together once again. Like it used to be. But his next statement immediately ruined any feelings that might have been taking place.

"I do not have all the time in the world." He snapped.

"I…I just…" Sora did not know what to say. She had imagined meeting him many times but those meetings had been considerably much more romantic unlike the one currently taking place.

Tai looked at her annoyed. "I thought you left? What have you come back for?"

"I…er…I moved….." She said lamely and then added. "Obviously."

For a moment she saw the edges of Tai's lips curve slightly but he immediately restored his former expression. Sora knew what had just gone through his mind. A number of old memories.

"I think I'll go."

"No!" Sora said suddenly.

Tai looked at her oddly.

"I mean OK." She said and suddenly before she realized and could get a hold on herself tears appeared in her eyes. She angrily blinked them away.

Tai looked startled and he took two steps forward without any hesitation but immediately got back to his original position and bit his lip looking down. He knew he hated her but still he could not see her cry. He hated it when she cried. But it had taken a lot of effort to push her to the back of his mind. Whenever she was mentioned memories came flooding into his mind and things got out of hand. Today, here she was right before him. It was going to badly hurt him later. And if he went near her and touched her and wiped her tears it would be too much to take…..

"Listen." He said a bit softer than before once she managed to cool herself off. "It's….it's just best that we let things go the way they are. Or else it'll just cause unnecessary trouble. Face it Sora we had become strangers and it is best to be that way. You have your life, I have mine so let's just stay away from each other." With that he sat in his car and drove away not looking at her even once.

Sora stared after him, long after he was gone. His words ringing in her ears….._Stay away…_

* * *

**OK the chapter has gotten me depressed not to mention the fact that I was already worried about speaking an impromptu in Hindi and considering that I can't speak in the language on stage to save my life. I mean…..it is my mother tongue and all but I have always been comfortable speaking English when I am on stage…..Huh…..I just hope they can find someone else or else I am doomed.**

**Anyways on a better note sorry for disappointing in this chapter but this might interest you: The next chapter, chapter 9 is called Mimi's story and chapter 10 is called Sora's story. So….all suspense will be cleared in the next two chapters and then it'll be romance, shocks and killing Daniel (Not literally guys…So don't get your hopes up) and also dealing with Violet.**

**So if you want to know the two stories then type in the box below because as you know the more the reviews the sooner the update. Huh…well I have a Maths test this Tuesday(Yeah not even a month has passed since the day of independence and a freaking Maths test!) so I may not be able to update this Sunday as I was thinking but I'll have it up before next Friday at any rate and oh yeah it'll again depend on reviews….**

**Herbavore munch; **Thanks for the review. To answer your questions . (1) Nikki had told Matt her name in chapter 6. And since he told T.K. and Kari the whole thing, T.K. knew Nikki's name. (2) Hehe Sorry 'bout that. I must not have noticed…

**Typrophecy; **Thanks! Glad you like it.

**Angel9979;** I sometimes get annoyed writing about him too. He is a jerk in the true sense of the term!

**Missylea; **It was bad as you saw! And all it did was get me more depressed than I already was! But things will look up for them soon!

**Ang91; **Lol! Thanks for the review.

**Mimatolove4ever; **Thanks. All the questions will be answered in the next two chapters! And then at least writing will not make me triple depressed. Hehe. Oh Sorry about her name! Her real name is Nicolette and Nikki is just short so you can imagine it that way!


	9. Mimi's Story

**Chapter 9: Mimi's Story**

Yamato "Matt" Ishida was a star. He was rich. He was famous. He had girls literally falling at his feet. And for these reasons he had dealt with a wide variety of emotions with woman. Some break ups would get messy with girls practically bawling. Sometimes there'd be name calling. But mostly it was end in good terms though he didn't really bother keeping touch. But that aside, out of every emotion he had seen with twenty-eight and a few more girls, it was nothing compared to the girl sitting there right before him.

Mimi Tachikawa was hysterical and Matt was at a loss what to do. The girl had been crying for nearly the past hour now. What had that idiot guy done with her? Matt felt a growing hatred towards Jake. But that had to be dealt with later. At present, he just could not take Mimi crying like that. Maybe two weeks back he wouldn't have bothered, but, now he knew that there was something about Mimi that he had begun to like. He'd never admit it but he had actually grown to like this scary like hell girl.

Anyways for the past hour he had been applying a do-nothing policy but if he really didn't get her to stop now, she was definitely going to either faint or create some other form of drama which he was too tired at the moment to take with all the my-best-friend's-ex lover-might-be-hiding-his-daughter-from-him stuff.

Taking a deep breath he spoke for the first time in the past hour ever since they had come home. "Mimi….Mimi, he is not worth your tears."

Matt had not really been expecting her to listen or even if she had he had expected her to give him a good few scratches like the first night when they had met in the park.

She suddenly turned to face him. Caramel eyes met the blue ones. And he saw a sort of fire in her eyes. A determination of some sort. Matt could tell that something had just happened within her brain. Some big decision had been made-or rather an on the spur decision.

"I am gonna tell you." She said.

"Er…..Tell me what exactly." Matt immediately knew that it had been the wrong thing to say.

"YOU ARE PATHETIC. TELL YOU WHAT. YOU SUCK! YOU ARE THE MOST POMPOUS ARROGANT IDIOTIC PRAT I HAVE EVR MET."

Matt felt his own temper rise. Here he was trying to help and there she was shouting at him. He wanted to add 'Am I worse than Jake?' But contented himself by biting his lip knowing that Mimi really did not mean anything seriously.

Matt decided it was better to go back to the do-nothing policy and relaxed back in his chair.

After a few moments she said. "Sorry."

Matt nodded thinking it best to keep his mouth shut.

"I meant to tell you what happened with Jake." She said slowly.

Matt gasped. "Oh! I…I am so sorry…..I was absolutely….I thought you weren't going to tell and that is why…Oh it was such a stupid question….I…"

"Just shut up, will you? Mimi snapped.

Matt shut up and looked at Mimi vowing not to speak till Mimi had finished her tale.

She took a deep breath. "You know that I ran away with Jake when we were just twenty because I knew Mom and Dad would never approve of him because of his a little more….funky style and… well him being a bit wild socialite and all."

Matt held back a snort. 'Wild' was a mild term.

"I thought that behind all his faults he was a great guy. I thought I knew the original Jake but the reality was that everyone knew the original Jake and I knew the fake one." Her eyes began to darken. The rain outside was pelting hard. The place though his home seemed eerie to Matt at that particular moment.

"I had my dream world. Jake was the perfect boyfriend. We stayed in a cozy little apartment. Jake gave up smoking for me. We were having a perfect time. We both had good jobs. I had my own restaurant and business was flourishing. I was getting richer by the day….so rich that within five to six years I had even lost track of all the money I was earning."

Matt held his breath. It sounded like his current situation. Though he did have great account managers, he really wasn't that bothered about his money. His each album was worth millions.

" Jake told me he was working with some company as the marketing head. Note the words _told me_. He did work but only for the first three years. He was using me like a pig for slaughter. He had quit his job in the fourth year. I never knew that but yet he kept bringing in loads of money. You know how?"

"How?" Matt said his voice barely a whisper.

"It was my own money."

Matt's eyes widened. "But how did he manage that?"

Mimi smile humorlessly. "He is a mastermind. Nobody knew that Jake was a handwriting expert."

Matt closed his eyes and shook his head running a hand through his hair. "Unbelievable." He muttered. "How did you find out?"

"It continued this way for three more years. I can't believe I was as naïve as I was. I never…I know it is stupid…"

"Please please please. Even you aren't stupid enough to never check your accounts."

"Of course I am not that stupid but my accounts manager was an absolute git. He was working for Jake. Jake was actually the one who had introduced me to him. He was giving me the wrong details and at the bank he was usually with me and I guess somehow he was showing me the wrong records there too but I never bothered going too much in detail. As I said I was an idiot not really going much into detail.

So as I was saying, this continued for three years. During the seventh year however I accidently discovered what was going on. Jake mostly knew when I was going shopping and for other stuff. I even mostly told him about the business deals. But this time I knew I wouldn't be able to spare time on his birthday to get him a present because I was going away for a month. He never realized this and took out almost all of the amount in my account without me realizing and sadly it was too late because as I later found out, he had been planning on ditching me and leaving the place that very day. I wouldn't even have known where he went with all of my money and if that was not enough he had been signing a deal with a contractor to sell out all my restaurants.

Well that Sunday morning, I had left to get a present for him without telling him and when I used my card I was told that my balance was nil. I was amazed because I knew that only the day before I had added around ten thousand bucks in my account. I went over immediately to my account manager. After much prodding and all sorts of threats the coward finally spluttered out what he and Jake had been up to for the past year. I couldn't believe it. My pretty little dream world which I had created was shattering before my eyes.

And before I knew it I was speeding off to meet Jake. There was maybe some hope in me that that manager was lying. But before I could speak to Jake, I saw him in the garage-talking merrily to a blonde haired bitch and snogging her whenever possible. And then I heard him. He was telling her of his so-called 'achievements'. It turns out he knew about what I was planning on doing with my life and that is why he brought me there in the first place and all that he had been doing and how he and that girl were now going to run off with my money and live life happily.

I completely lost it and the only thing I knew was to ruin the life of this guy. I began backing away. I had to get to the police before he fled the country but….but some things aren't meant to be Matt. Before I could reach my car I felt somebody pull me back and I was shoved back into the house. The next thing I knew was blankness for a….whole year." She said tears coming in her eyes.

"Wha…..How?' Matt spluttered.

Mimi looked at him. Her eyes were red from all the crying she had been doing. She pulled back the sleeve of her T-shirt and turned her hand around so that her palm was facing upwards. Just at the end of her palm there was a very small scar-about a centimeter long.

Matt's eyes widened in horror. He stood up trembling and tears began to appear in his eyes too. He fell to his knew beside Mimi and gripped both her shoulders. He couldn't believe that this is what Mimi had gone through. It couldn't be possible.

"Mimi…..No…No Please please say it is not what I think it is."

Mimi continued in a blank tone. "He drugged me….badly….for a year."

Matt was shaking with fury. The day he got his hands in this Jake bloke would be the last day of Jake's existence.

"Matt…I don't' know…It was….Ultimately it was that girl who helped me. She couldn't take it anymore. Turns out she did have a conscience. She took out the syringe helped me up and left me at a rehab and that is where I had been for the past two years till the night they had managed to get all the drugs out. That was the night I was let off. I had no idea where to go. I was money less with no place to call a home. And it was then I realized I was in Odaiba-a fact that I hadn't noticed till that moment. I could not go to my parents place after the stuff which had happened between us. I just went over to that park to think over."

She looked into Matt's teary eyes and before he knew it she had knelt beside him and put her head on his shoulders. "Thanks Matt…thanks for finding me…thanks for giving me a home….."

Matt was silent. He did not know what to do.

"I wanted a break. But now I am going to begin doing what I originally intended to do. Screw Jake. Bust him. Get the evidence which I needed to prove him guilty of all his crimes. And for that I need to find that blonde girl."

"I will help you." Matt said suddenly.

Those simple words really broke Mimi down and she fell into Matt's embrace and cried and cried. Neither of them realized how long it was that they held each other. But finally Mimi fell asleep on Matt's shoulder and he gave a small smile and carried her up to her room.

He put her in the bed and before he could stop himself kissed her gently on the fore head and left her.

Just as he was about to begin thinking his phone began to ring again. He checked the caller ID. It was Tai.

He cleared his throat to make sure that his voice didn't sound hoarse or anything and received the call.

"Matt, I really need to talk." He said as soon as Matt picked up the phone. "I have a big problem."

"There are so many problems in the world." Matt said absent mindedly.

"What?" Tai said.

"Nothing. Why don't you come to my place?" Matt really did not want to leave Mimi alone in the house after the afternoon episode that day.

"OK. I'll be right there."

Matt hung up wondering what could have happened with Tai now.

He sighed and stared out of the window. Just what had life got in store for him next…..

* * *

**Soooo this was it. Originally I did not intend to have so much Mimato but it is making a great sub-plot or I guess it isn't a sub-plot anymore so once more I am handling two stories in one like always!**

**Well, this is the last week of school and then summer vacations so hopefully I will be able to give this as well as my Harry Potter fanfic sufficient time. This one I intend to take to about eighteen to twenty chapters if I can but you people have to review for it! And besides my life couldn't suck more than it is sucking now. Just everything has been going wrong since I last updated. And I mean **_**everything.**_** Well, let it be, you guys most probably aren't interested at all. Just know that I am going head long into depression. I will update on Sunday or Monday most likely. Coz this week I have a Physics, a Chemistry and two English tests and I haven't studied a word. And Saturday I gotta go for my friend's sister's wedding so it should be up by next Monday most likely.**

**Review and make something worthwhile in a shitty life.**

**Thanks to all awesome reviewers.**

**Typrophecy; **Sorry about the length. I mostly find time to write late Saturday nights only so I manage only this much. But I'll try to improve on it. Thanks for the review.

**GiraffeShelf; **Thanks so much for reviewing all the chapters! The number of reviews made my day! Honestly even I can't wait to get Daniel out of the story so though he will stay till almost the third or fourth last chapter, he won't be appearing much now. And yeah, Tai is looking for somebody like Sora but Violet is actually a vain person (as I imagine her to be). You will have to read more to find about her! Oh and well you see what sort of a person Jake is in this chapter. And the rest I am not revealing :D And thanks for the wishes for the test. It was OK I guess :D Oh and do update 'The Wedding Breaker'. It is one of my fav fics!

**Neon765; **Thanks for the review! Sora's story will definitely be there next chapter.

**Angel9979; **Thanks! 49% is revealed 49% next chapter! And the remaining two percent…..you will have to wait for that! And thanks again for wishing me for my test. It was alright :)

**DutchGirl; **Hehe I do that a lot too before I can get to the end of a book or a fanfic! You will know about all that soon that is to say next chapter! Thanks for the review!

**Missylea; **Thanks so much!

**Snoweria; **Thank you! Glad you like it! Oh and by the way are you continuing 'Her Hero'. I am also in love with that one!

**See you all later!**


	10. Sora's story

**Chapter 10: Sora's Story**

"Please Izzy. Don't you see how important it is?" Kari said.

"Kari, I am not hacking into the scho…"

"Because it is the first time for you." Kari said sarcastically.

"Oh alright I did a bit of here and there spying back in high school but….."

"A _bit_?"

"Oh okay a _lot_ but there is a difference in making Joe's status read. 'I am so desperate for a date that I can kill' and hacking into the private folders of a school."

"Oh come on Izzy. I am not asking you to hack into the Japanese government's defense list or something. It is just a school file. Oh and nobody will know you did it while in the episode you just mentioned Joe seriously kicked your….."

"Alright fine!" Izzy interrupted. "I will do it. But you must never ever mention it to anybody especially not Tai."

"Ok Ok agreed!" Kari said eagerly.

"I can't believe I am doing this at all." He murmured as he began typing away on his laptop.

*Gap*

"Hey Tai." Matt said as he led him in. He had tried to put on the best act on the outside. Inside was another story. What with all he had heard from Mimi and his suspicions about Nikki, his head was on the verge of bursting.

"Hi."

"Hey what's wrong? You look absolutely beaten up." Matt said.

"I…..I had a pretty strange experience." Tai said.

_Great. _Matt thought. _Another experience….just what I needed._

"So….." Matt said sipping on a drink settling on the kitchen counter while Tai leaned against it.

"I….I…I…."

"Oh Spit it out already Tai. I know you have an eye."

Tai frowned at him. "One of the worst puns I have ever heard."

"Moving on…." Matt said pointedly.

"ImetSorainthegarage." Tai said.

"Er….could you repeat that…..slowly please."

Tai took a deep breath. It was difficult for him to talk about this. "I met Sora at the garage."

Matt choked on his drink and spat out all the contents of his mouth on Tai's face.

"Hell Matt! What is wrong with you today?" Tai said moving towards the basin to wash his face.

But Matt wasn't listening. Every one of his suspicions was suddenly beginning to make much more sense now. He meets a girl who looks totally like Sora. Her surname was something beginning from 'Take'. She was nine years old. And now Sora…she was definitely in Odaiba.

Then it had to be true. If the girl was definitely around nine which she definitely looked then she just had to be Tai's daughter. And Sora was back in town. What the hell was she doing moving back here. Back where it had all begun and back where it had all ended…

"Matt?"

"Huh?"

"Are you listening?"

"Sorry. Blanched out a little there. Sora? But… but how can she be back?" He knew that he was acting poorly but Tai was too distracted to notice.

"I have no idea. She was there getting her car repaired. I talked to her." Tai repeated the conversation they had had. "I was too cold on her….."

"Well Tai obviously you were and what more could she have expected? Hugs and kisses?"

"No but Matt…..I…..I felt something go through me. It was a strange feeling…..the way it used to be when we were younger when I had a crush on her and she was dating…er….."

"Me."* Matt said rolling his eyes. "And Tai that is because you loved her more than anything else…..and probably still love her a bit. But she did not. She never realized the worth of having love in life….not everyone gets it." He added in a small whisper.

"That is not only it. There is something else. She looked…..she looked as if….as if she has been through a lot. She looked as if there is a huge emotional pressure on her."

"Tai you are probably imagining stuff. And if she is having difficulties it is her damn fault." Matt said. He was clearly disgusted of the woman who had led his friend to almost commit suicide.

"I guess. Well it is almost five. I have to be somewhere just now. See you." Tai said moving out.

Matt sighed. After a while he searched his contacts for the number which he hated the most and rarely dialed. Kari.

She picked up the phone on the second ring.

"Please don't tell me you've had another break up."

"You'd be the last person I'd like to tell that. Anyways it is not about me. It is about Sora. She is in town and…"

"And I have her address and am going there just now."

"What? How?"

"Sorry I am not supposed to talk about it."

"OK well listen. Your brother met her."

"What the hell?"

"Yeah…" Matt told her the whole conversation that he had had with Tai.

"God he still cares about her so much. Argh. Sora is in for it today."

*Gap*

Sora had got home earlier today and it was a bliss to find it without Daniel in it. Nikki and Chris also, it seemed were not home.

Sora sat on the sofa and buried her head in her hands. And she let out all the exasperation she had been holding since the morning when she met Tai. She loved him still…a lot. But all thanks to Daniel she had seen him look at her with a coldness that she had never before seen his eyes. Heard words she'd never thought would come out from his mouth. Tai totally detested her….rightfully so. And in a way the more he hated her the better it was for him as well as her children and her father. But still…there were moments like today when she could not help being selfish. When she could not help being reckless. When she would let her needs and her heart take over her mind and necessities and let it break all rules and all restrictions. But she knew today as well as any such moments in the future that this was simply not reckless but outright dangerous.

She wiped her eyes. How different life had become. Earlier he was always there to wipe her tears and to solve all her problems. But now she was alone….all alone. It had hurt saying this stuff in the beginning but slowly she was getting used to the hollowness with which she was being forced to live. Hollowness without a bottom…no end. If it hadn't been for the kids she might have just killed herself and done away with it.

Then suddenly the door bell rang. Sora jumped at the sound. She had been so deeply lost in her contemplation that she had totally forgotten everything around her. She wiped her eyes clean absolutely this time and got up making her way towards the door hoping that even Daniel had not decided to come home early and destroy the few hours of peace she was hoping to get.

She unbolted the door and opened it expecting to see one of the kids. But she was in for the shock of her life. Sora gasped as she stared at the brown haired, brown eyed girl standing before her.

The ground seemed to be moving from beneath her. No….she couldn't be here.

"K…Kari…" She spluttered finally.

Kari looked at her with a blank expression. "Hello Sora. Long time no see."

"I…what are you doing here?"Sora said pulling herself together.

"Nice welcome. May I come in?"

"Er…. Yeah." Sora said and moved aside making way for her to enter.

Kari moved in casually and turned to face Sora who closed the door hastily hoping that now Daniel really did not come home early or else Kari was in real danger.

"You've been crying." Kari said. There was no sympathy in her voice but Sora was not deceived by the look of pure concern with moved in her eyes which she was trying to push back. That was how Kari had always been. Worried about every person even though it was one she detested.

"Er…."

"It's OK I don't want to know."

"How did you find out that I was staying here?" Sora said. It was pretty awkward. She and Kari used to be such good friends and they should have been hugging and catching up after meeting after such a long period of time but no….even this moment was ruined because of Daniel.

Sora was not ecstatic as she should have been but scared. Scared for Kari…..and for her brother.

"Well I promised my source I would not tell but I am here for a reason because in all honesty I was never interested in seeing you again after Tai….. well let it b….."

"After Tai, what?" Sora asked anxiously.

Kari eyed her incredulously. "Nothing."

"After Tai, what Kari?" Sora repeated.

Kari again gave her look and sighed. "Attempted suicide."

Sora gave a yell of shock and all but fell on the sofa in shock.

Kari frowned at her. "Why do you care Sora? It was because of you."

"I…" Sora didn't know what to say. She had never thought that Tai…so brave and courageous would ever try that.

"Anyways." Kari continued wanting to get this over with. "The reason I am here."

"Y..ye..yeah?"

"You have a daughter Sora."

Sora gasped. How could she have come to know about Nikki? No she couldn't let go Nikki go away from her. Or Chris. She was being selfish, she knew by denying her children the life they should have had but she just could not let them go and she knew that they wouldn't want to go either.

"Don't deny it. I have confirm news." Kari said.

"I… Yes." Sora said again regaining her composure. "Yeah. I have a daughter. Her name is.."

"Nicolette or as she goes by Nikki." Kari finished.

"Yeah. How did you know?" Sora said trying to keep the conversation casual though her heart was fluttering inside her chest.

"Oh I know a lot more Sora." Kari said and suddenly her gaze became much more piercing. "I also happen to know that she has a brother Christopher and that they are my niece and nephew."

Sora stared. Simply stared. This just could not be happening. It must be a dream. She should wake up any moment now. But she did not wake up. She could not see any light at the end of the tunnel in which she was standing…..only a fuming bearer of light who at the moment seemed all but light.

"No Kari you are mistak…."

"I am not mistaken Sora. I know their birth dates. December 2003, right? Nine years of age at the moment. So they are definitely Tai's kids unless you had been cheating on him…"

"No." Sora said before she could stop herself. She knew it was stupid. They hated her anyway. How much more could they hate her if they knew that she had been cheating on him or something? How much could another lie hurt? But she had had enough. She could not take Kari or any of her friends hating her all on the basis of lies and one-sided stories.

"How could you Sora? After all you put him through. After all he did for you. You did not have that much ethics or decency to at least tell him that he has two kids! What is wrong with you? You can't let him have any form of happiness? Why Sora? Why?"

"Stop it." Sora said tears flowing shamelessly. "You don't even know anything. Do you think I ever wanted all this to happen? Do you think I never loved him? Do you think I don't care about him? I did and still do. I never wanted to leave. I was forced to leave." She said it all in one breath without even realizing that she said it. Slowly at the look of horror on Kari's face she realized what she had said and gasped loudly.

"Sora…What do you mean you were forced to?"

"Forced? Did I say that? No No. Why'd I be….."

"You suck at lying Sora."

"Kari…..It is better for you….all of you to stay as far away as possible from this mess. Believe me you will be in danger you cannot imagine."

"I am prepared." Kari said.

Sora sighed of course she was. This was Kari they were talking about. She was the girl who never squirmed away from anything…..a quality which apparently had not changed in the past nine years.

Sora did not have the strength to lie anymore. She had to tell the truth now. It was annoying. She knew it was extremely dangerous but something in Kari's eyes told her that she had to get this story out. The story which had been buried nine years ago was about to be dug out.

"Alright. I will tell you." Sora took a deep breath. "It all began one month before I left Tai. As you know everything was perfectly great between us. It happened with a phone call from a man I had thought was long dead….."

"Who?"

Sora sighed. "My father."

Kari gasped. "What?" Sora's father was supposed to have died when she had been eighteen in an accident.

"Naturally I was shocked as well as happy beyond belief. My father who we all thought was dead was actually alive. I could meet him again. He called me to meet him. At _# road near the lake at midnight but he told me not to tell anyone. Not Mom. Not Tai. He said that his life was in grave danger and the more people who knew that he was alive, the more the danger. I was worried, of course. I left home without telling Tai at night when he was asleep. It was a scary night. It was about to rain. It was the last day of my happiness and my peace. At midnight sharp, I saw a small two seat boat come towards me. And I was in for another heck of a shock when I saw that the man in the boat was none other than my ex-boyfriend Daniel. The guy who had tried to haunt me even after I left him. I knew this was the time to run but before I could do so he yelled from behind 'If you want to see your father alive then don't move a step.' Of course I stopped. He grinned at me maniacally.

Now this is what had happened three years from that time. Eleven from now. Daniel, after he was kicked out from the college, began to work in an illegal manner. Through black money. He had a whole company flourishing under him. Dad worked in the police. He was suspicious of the manner in which this whole enterprise was working and was suddenly one of the best over night with an entrepreneur who was a college drop out. He investigated this case and found out how the money was coming and how the goods were being smuggled from abroad. Daniel one step ahead always learned from his sources that Dad was about to pull a raid on his company. He was a complete mafia and he and his buddies kidnapped Dad and tortured him. They were about to kill him when Daniel realized that he was my father. Of the girl because of whom he was kicked out of college but he knew that wasn't the right time. He wanted to cause Tai and me a lot of pain. As much as he could. He waited till we were married and then got my father to call me to that place.

Coming back to the night. He met me there and he showed me the photographs of my father. They had totally tortured him. His whole body was covered with cuts and bruises. He told me that he would not kill my father and even let him go free only on two conditions. One he was never to interfere in his business matters ever again to which he informed me had been agreed by my father and second…..Second was that I was supposed to leave Tai….cut all my contacts with him and…and…and marry him. I was outraged. I couldn't do anything like that. He said that he would kill Dad. He knew that I could not go to the police because I had no evidence. He gave me the time of a month. In a month I had to meet him there again or else….. I had no choice. It was the most difficult thing I had ever done. Signing on those papers… but I couldn't let him die Kari. And if I had tried telling Tai or any of you, well he had promised that nobody would ever find you again, and against him I had no proof. He was an expert.

I was forced to marry him and in a month I realized that I was pregnant with Tai's kids. Great for Daniel, he had another hold over me. I tried a lot to get evidence against him so that I could get myself and my children out of this hell. Daniel used to abuse the kids. I think I managed to stop that but I am not so sure. And well that is about it. My father is living now under a fake identity and end of story."

Kari could do nothing but stare. To say she was shocked was an understatement. She could not believe it. The woman they had all been cursing and hating for the misery she had caused had actually always been trying to protect him.

"I love Tai, Kari." Sora said softly. "And will love him always. I will love him forever. Always and forever….."

*Gap* (A/N I am sorry about these but this computer sucks)

**Hey people I am back! So this was the most awaited chapter and here it is! Hope I could live upto the expectations.**

**# I do not know the names of roads in Japan so imagine any road you like folks.**

**Sorry for the delay in this chapter. I had to type it three times. I have come away somewhere for the vacations and left my laptop home so I had to type it a second time and then when I was almost done, my brother accidently deleted it so here is the third part.**

**Well good news…my results came on 17 May and I got a 94.2% in boards! All the hard work paid off!**

**Thanks to all who reviewed:**

**Angel9979; **Thanks! And thanks a lot for letting me know that I'll have someone to talk to. It is sometimes better to talk to somebody you don't know personally. I am a lot better now.(And I heard the song. It was great and really helped me). But I am happy to know that I can always talk :)

**Herbivore Munch; **Thanks! Yeah it is one of my favs.

**Neon765; **Thanks! Hope you liked the chapter.

**Missylea; **Yup! She surely will! Hope Sora's part was Ok.

**Mimato Love 4ever; **Thanks! Glad you liked it. And thanks for understanding about my problem. I know depression makes you feel helpless…. I am better now but I am not sure how long it will hold! I am glad to know that I can talk to you about it :D

**Thedexterfan; **Thanks for the review. I will try to update as quick as possible!


End file.
